A Favor
by wubbzy
Summary: UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION! For once, Naruto was the one who held Sakura's heart in the palm of his hand. For once, he wasn't sure what to do with it. NaruSaku and some NaruIno.
1. No Sense

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A Favor**  
**By:** aly247/Hot Limit/ Wubbzy  
(call me what you like, I don't mind, hehe)

**Prologue: ****No Sense**

It was dangerous to be a girl walking through the streets at night and by herself no less. This girl could handle herself just fine though. She was strong-willed, smart, and confident. Sakura was sure she could handle anything that comes her way when she walked home from her late night shift at the hospital.

Although, she was still a little confused as to why she needed to work these late night shifts instead of her day time ones. She may have known how-she switched shifts with Ino- but what she didn't understand was _why_ Ino might want to switch shifts with her in the first place? Who knew? Well, Ino had her reasons she guessed. Still, it was annoying how she wouldn't tell her them though. Either way, she was stuck walking home by herself…in the dark…with no one else... alone.

It wasn't ever a problem for her, but it just irked her since it was so routine to walk with company. It had not always been this way, at least not in the beginning. Sakura used to always have someone by her side to walk her home. As a matter of fact, he was always there waiting for her at the hospital every night. Always.

It was actually strange, seeing as the only other people who knew about Sakura and Ino's little switch in shifts were workers at the hospital. She didn't give that much thought though. She just assumed that he was informed by one of the nurses, seeing as how he always found his way there with some kind of injury. The nurses were bound to tell him, seeing as they knew the two were very close friends.

It wasn't like the usual. He wasn't waiting for her at the hospital. He wasn't grinning at her when she finally walked out the doors exhausted. He wasn't there to ask her how her day was, to walk by her side, or to ask her to carry her when she had a long day. He wasn't there anymore. The memories felt so nostalgic. In all honesty, she missed him doing all those little things for her. It felt nice and refreshing to know there was always someone there for her after an evening of hard work.

Not anymore.

Really, she was taking it a little too emotionally. Every day, she would wait just a few more minutes, hoping that he would show up. It was no use, because he never did anymore. She had told herself that it didn't matter to her, that she didn't need him there with her to walk her home.

She was sadly mistaken.

She missed him trying to cheer her up when she was having a bad day at the hospital. How he would make her smile when she saw his grinning face. It did matter, and she missed it all.

She missed _him_.

That was why today, she would be the one to look for him. She wanted him to walk her home today, and damn it, he was going to do it!

She walked towards the center of the village where all the life and lights seemed to be at this hour. She thought of a place where he might be, where she always knew he would be.

Sakura saw the ramen shop come into view and brightened when she saw the back of an orange jacket.

_His_ orange jacket.

It felt nice to see him again, even if it was only his back side. She had not seen him since he stopped walking her home.

As she walked closer, the rosette could hear his voice. His laughing filled the air, but something was off. Someone was there with him, and it wasn't the laughter of someone like Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, or Sai. No, it was the angelic voice of…Ino? Ino's giggles had filled the air as well. She could hear their conversation as she ease dropped.

"Well, I'm full now. Hey, thanks for everything Ino." She heard him say.

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm just really happy that this can work out for us." Ino smiled. "So, were you planning on walking me home or what?" she beamed.

"Oh right! Of course!" Naruto grinned, happier than ever. The two stood up from their seats, thanked Teuchi, and walked towards Ino's house. Sakura was standing in the shadows, watching the two walk by. This scene was very odd to Sakura. She never remembered Naruto or Ino eating out together unless it was with a few more friends. Not just those two. Those two… together…eating out…just the two of them.

It didn't make sense to her. No sense at all. Whatever was going on here, she was going to get to the bottom of it. Sakura was sure of that.

* * *

**[A/N]:** I believe this was the fourth of July when I first wrote this, no? I'd very much appreciate it if you tell me what you think and reviewed (well, nothing really changed in this… I just fixed up any grammatical errors that I hadn't seen over a year ago-granted, there are probably still mild errors that I couldn't catch even now).


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Sakura found herself at Ino's house waiting impatiently at the door. _Where the hell is she? _She began to tap her foot as she crossed her arms in anticipation. Footsteps were heard, voices were calling out to each other, and soon the door opened.

"Eh? Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?" Ino pointed. Really, this _is_ a site to see. Sakura must have taken the day off today or something; it was very unexpected of Sakura to do so because there is no way she'd catch Haruno Sakura in the day, at her house no less.

"That's no way to greet a friend." Sakura smirked.

"Come in, come in." Ino moved out of the way to let her pass. Ino stopped at the kitchen for a quick second to get them some nice hot tea she was just making.

"So what brings you here Sakura?" Ino asked with a smiled. The two were going up to her room, like they used. That is until a while ago when Sakura drowned herself in her work.

"What are you talking about? We are best friends right? Do I really need a reason? Maybe I just want to hang out." Sakura suggested, taking a sip of her tea.

"Pfft, yeah right! Like if that will ever happen. Seriously… what's up?" It's true. Sakura was a…workaholic. She spent most of her time at the hospital, working long, irregular hours. Sakura had no days off. The time spent when she wasn't at the hospital was the time she slept or was just by herself. Ino really hoped she wouldn't die of too much work someday.

"What do you mean by that?" She gave a small glare. Ino began to give small chuckles however. She lied down on her bed, just watching the girl in interest. She began to giggle. "What's so funny Ino…_pig_?" Sakura began to raise suspicion. _What is she up to?_

"It's just you're a _really_ bad liar." She chuckled more. Sakura turned the other way, flustered. "Forehead… You're so uptight. You really need to relax." Ino sighed, walking over to her closet. "Hey, you want to go somewhere?" She stuck her tongue out. She looked over to the girl and noticed a poignant expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Ino, listen…" She trailed off. She placed her cup of tea on the small table in front of her.

"Look, I just need to ask you something, something important." Sakura began. Ino smirked in knowing. _Oh forehead. You can't hide anything from me, _Ino mused. She then went to her to pat her back, showing that she was here to listen; she'd always be there for her.

"Shoot."

"Okay. Well… I was walking home yesterday, and I saw you and Naruto eating ramen together. I was just wondering… are you two...?" Sakura trailed off again. Ino's expression showed so much amusement. She started to even chuckle at the girl. Sakura looked up in wonder. "Hmm? What's so funny?" She demanded, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh Sakura." Ino's cackles became louder to the point her stomach began to hurt, but in that good kind of way. As she continued, Sakura still sat there, embarrassed. _Did I miss something?_ It was a perfectly logical question to Sakura. By the way the two were together last night, it seemed like they could be… on a date. "You're so silly. We're just friends. Can't two friends just hang out together? I mean, that's what you did with Naruto all the time, right?" Ino stuck her tongue out. Sakura caught that…what they _did_, past tense.

"Well, yeah," She admitted. "But to be honest, you two never really…talked much. You two never went out together either. It just seemed…strange." Ino sighed.

"Listen. Since the time you started getting more hours at the hospital, I decided to start going on missions again instead. Naruto and I were teamed up a few times, and well… we just started to hang out a lot more. It's no big deal really." Ino began to laugh.

"Oh, okay."

"But you know. I'd understand that you'd be a little jealous after all." Ino had a knowing expression on her again. Sakura was perplexed.

"What are you talking about? No way would I be jealous of Naruto stealing my best friend from me." Sakura smirked.

"Oh really now?" Ino crossed her arms determined. "I'm flattered, really I am, but I wasn't talking about me forehead. Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you." Ino smirked.

"Is that so?" Sakura stood up, crossing her arms as well. The two both gave irritated expressions, neither wanting to back down.

"Stop trying to change things around Sakura. You know what I meant." Sakura snickered a little. Ino gave a small frown. Ino was not having this today. Sure, it was fun at first, but she knew Sakura didn't want to answer...rather not say the truth.

"Whatever Ino." Sakura continued giggling, hands covering her mouth.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She asked. Sakura stared up in confusion. Ino's being awfully weird right now. She is being…serious. Sakura suspected she was only kidding at that little comment, and the two were just having fun. Ino has always been like that. Always having fun. _Is everyone changing? _Sakura mused, a little melancholy at the thought. Has the long hours of work really caught on to her? Has she really missed out on everything?

"Sakura?" She was brought back by Ino, who put her hand in front of her face hoping she was alright.

"We haven't talked in so long, have we?" Sakura asked. "In all honestly, it's been a few months, since the time we switched our shifts, right?"

"Yeah." Ino sighed. It was depressing for Ino to think about it. The two have been best friends for the longest time-besides the period of time the two became rivals for the Uchiha's love of course-it wasn't inevitable to think they'd just suddenly…stop. For no apparent reason she added. This was actually the first time they really had a full conversation with each other in months. Six months to be exact. Ino was happy that she came by today. Although she understood that work was very important to Sakura, Ino was glad the two didn't drift apart with their busy schedules. The more Sakura worked, the more Ino was afraid they'd become…distant.

"And then I decided to take on more hours." Sakura laughed. Ino looked at the girl questionably.

"Why'd you do that anyways Sakura?" Ino asked.

"To be honest…I don't remember." Sakura sighed. The truth was she didn't want to remember. It didn't matter anymore to her. All that was in the past, and Sakura felt the need to just forget it all.

"You're missing out on a lot Sakura." Ino warned her. "If you spend all your days working, then you won't get a chance to actually have fun. To _live_!" Ino tried to convince.

"I know, but…" Sakura was unsure as Ino sighed.

"Damn it Sakura." The blonde whispered. Sakura gazed at the girl, feeling awkward of her. She was irate with her now. "What the hell? Really?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're seventeen years old for Christ sakes! Stop just wasting away into an old hag at an early age!" Ino clenched her fist. Sakura eyed the girl, noses inches apart. The two glared at each other in a heap of frustration. Sakura bit her lower lip. As much as she wanted to kick the blonde's ass for that comment, Ino was right. All she's doing is working at the hospital; she hasn't even took any days off. She remembered how Shizune tried to talk her out of it, while Tsunade just sighed in disappointment. Sakura turned her gaze away from Ino and sat on her bed. Ino felt a little flabbergasted that she won, or better, there was no sly remark. Instead, she heard a loud groan, and glanced to see the rosette lying on her bed. She watched her glare at the ceiling as if it were some threat to her. Silence…not a single word was spoken.

* * *

Authors Note: To be honest, I'm feeling a little disappointed with this chapter. This story isn't meant to feel so...serious? I'll work on it next chapter. At least I gave you guys Sakura's and Ino's situation, and a little more insight on Ino's feelings. I wasn't enthusiastic about writing their conversation, but it needed to be done, and now it sets the grounds for next chapter. Damn, and I wanted there to be a witty remark at the end this time, lmao. I hope you all enjoyed it though. I'm curious about what you all think the plot is about. hmmmm...

And woah, so many reviews. You guys are awesome. Thank you all so much. XD Please tell me how you guys feel about this chapter, because I'm having mixed feelings with it. D:


	3. Chapter Two

"talking."

_Thoughts_

**Chapter Two**

Sakura felt...odd. How was she supposed to deal with being away from work for a month? Yes, a whole month. Sakura exhaled while closing her eyes to try to calm herself. She tried to grasp what on earth just happened.

She had found herself playing with the end of her shirt, hoping her suggestion wouldn't get rejected. She was usually the strong-willed girl she always was, but at the moment, she was tense, timid, and pessimistic. Plus, Tsunade-sama sure did scare her.

She ridded her mind of such thought. After her talk with Ino, she felt the need to want to have a few days off. She wanted to do things she used to before, realizing how much she has missed. She wanted to spend time with her friends and go out on exciting mission. She also wanted to see _him_.

She sighed, a downcast expression on her face. She knew this was for the best. She finally decided, after so long, to want to have a day off. She couldn't just hide behind work, covering her own personal problems in such a way. She fell, and was drowning herself in work. Now she wanted to fix things before she sank all the way to the bottom of the dark abyss in her mind.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Sakura nodded to herself, standing up from the bench outside the Hokage Tower and headed in. As she knocked, she heard no words spoken from her shishou. She opened the door and took a peek when she deadpanned at the women before her eyes.

"Always sleeping, eh Tsunade-sama?" Sakura weakly chuckled to herself as she heard the woman's snores. Sakura was curious when she noticed Tsunade was holding something in her hand. She frowned in disappointment. "Tsunade-sama. I remember you told Shizune-san that you were planning on quitting with all that sake." She sighed, but smiled.

"At least Tsunade-sama hasn't changed." How nostalgic, she thought to herself. She shook the woman by the shoulders gently. "Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama! Eh?" Tsunade's drowsy eyes gazed up at the girl.

"Eh, Sakura? What are you doing here?" She snapped in anger. She noticed Sakura's tired eyes and expression. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Sakura waved her hands and shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just…" She trailed off, scratching the back of her head.

"Out with it. I have a lot of important things I need to be doing right about now." She shuffled her papers as Sakura sweat dropped. _But wasn't she just… never mind_. She deadpanned. _That's my teacher for you. _

"I was wondering if I could possibly have two days off? " She asked a bit flustered. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. After a moment, she sighed.

"You know, you've made a very convincing argument Sakura. I didn't want to lose one of my best medics for an entire month, but if you insist on taking a whole month off, then I guess I'll have to consider it since you have been working so hard. Plus, you've been doing a great job as well. Okay, so no questions asked, this is how it's going to be."

"Eh? Ts-Tsunade-sama." She was stopped by the woman's smirk. Sakura smiled a bit.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Just make sure to make the best use of your time." Sakura nodded, feelings the nice and easy atmosphere surround her. She took a breath in relief as it went better than she predicted. Yeah, it was all fun and games now, but she wondered if she could handle it. She wasn't used to having such time to herself.

She walked towards the training ground, hoping _he'd_ be there. She had to talk to him, no, needed to. She needed to tell the truth.

She had found herself hidden in the trees at the team seven training grounds. She felt a bit flustered doing something like this though as to spy. She smiled as she heard his voice like the usual boy.

"Sai teme! You did that on purpose!" Naruto cried a bit flustered.

"Eh? So he's training with Sai?" She gave a small smirk, wondering if her skills even ranked up considering she hasn't even thought of training in a while. _I'll test them now. This should be fun_. She gave a small giggle, even so much a blush adorned her cheeks. _Let's see what I got_. She searched her pouch to find shuriken and only five. _It'll have to do,_ she mused, preparing herself. She decided to launch them towards the two. In a blink of an eye, all five shuriken were countered embedded on the ground. Her eyes widened when she just barely dodged the kunai that struck the tree. _Woah,_ she thought when she noticed the kunai go through the tree. She smiled impressed.

"Who's there?" Naruto demanded. She shivered a bit, feeling a little intimidated by the all so serious voice of the young man. His low-rugged tone was never directed towards her after all. She shook herself out of her stupor, clenching her fist in anger after a while. _Who does he think he's talking to?_

"Tch, you idiot! You can't even tell who's a comrade? I thought you were better than that Naruto."

"S-Sakura-chan?" He asked flabbergasted. She swung her legs from the branch and stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he saw her jump off the branch.

"Heh, it's been a while, hasn't it? Naruto, Sai." Her smile was genuine as she looked at the two.

"Hello old hag. What brings you here?" Sai asked with a smile. Naruto bit his lip at such a comment. Sakura's anger rose as she punched Sai in the face.

"I was just here to train, dumbass. Anyways, I didn't know you two were here though." Sakura smirked as she wiped her hands. Sai rubbed his cheek as he got up from the floor. She stared at Naruto and noticed he was avoiding eye contact. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up with him. She shrugged it off, thinking it was to be expected since the two haven't talked in two months. She was hoping it was only that. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to ask him questions as well, but not at the moment… not with Sai here.

"I would think you'd be at work." Sai told her. She giggled.

"Everyone I've talked to said something like that. Well, Tsunade-sama gave me a whole month off from the hospital." Sakura told them.

"That's great. You know, we haven't trained together in a while, so how about it?" He asked when he smiled at both of them. She beamed, happy at the black haired boy. That's exactly what she was thinking as well.

"I'd like that, but don't think that just because I haven't trained in a while that you should go easy on me." She crossed her arms, having a small pout on her face.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Great, then let's get going."

* * *

Sakura had an amazing time. The two had gotten incredibly stronger from the last time she trained with them. As much as she didn't like to think about it, the two were definitely holding back and that's that she's already feeling her breath pick up a lot. She felt embarrassed. How could she have let this happen? _That's it, I'm not holding back._ She held a determined face, and the two watched her.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked wondering what the girl was thinking. The three were having a great training session when she just suddenly stopped in the middle of the training grounds. _I can't let these tow think I'm weak_. She suddenly felt strength… and range. She really didn't like the way Naruto hadn't even tried to fight her… only Sai. Was he still avoiding her? Or is it that he thinks she's just a fragile little flower. Either way, she wasn't happy at all. _Baka_ was all she repeated in her head. She sneered at him. Even if it was the case that he was holding back, she wouldn't feel this angry. Was it…something else? She held her fist with chakra and Naruto could practically feel her wrath.

"What's wrong Naruto? Not going to fight me?" She asked, sending a punch his way while he dodged. Sai only stood there, watching and thinking. A couple of trees were even knocked down until finally she got a hit that sent him towards a few trees. He stopped to try and talk it over, wondering what abruptly changed in her when she didn't pay attention to the blond and knocked him down. Sakura's smile grew big. "Hah, I got you." She stuck her tongue out in victory. Just then an ANBU appeared next to Sai. Sakura turned, looking at the two conversing. She saw him nod and smile as the ANBU puffed away.

"Sorry I can't stay longer. I need to see Danzou-sama right now. I'll see you two later." Sai waved and jumped off. Sakura inwardly smirked. _Now we can finally talk._ She looked back and saw the boy getting up from the blow, blushing madly with a black eye and a puffy face.

"Heh, Sakura-chan, you're still as strong as ever." He scratched the back of his head. He looked around wondering where his teammate was. "Eh? Where did Sai go?" He asked.

"He had to leave. He told me Danzou wants to see him for something. He didn't say for what though." Sakura explained. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I think I should be going too then. It's getting dark." He told her. He scratched his cheek, looking up to see the sun falling down the mountains and the night beginning to fall upon the sky.

"Wait Naruto!" She shouted. Naruto turned and wondered why she would call out to him. "Why don't I walk with you?"

She stared at the boy. She remembered he was always so loud and rambunctious with her, and now... She held a downcast expression and thought how things had changed between them. Why would he stop walking her home? The two don't talk anymore and now when they finally meet up again, he's avoiding her. She wondered what could have happened. The last time they talked, he walked her home of course, but nothing seemed different between the two. Then he stopped. Maybe guilt was why? Was he feeling guilty? That's what she was hoping, because he should be feeling that way. She had thought of reasons why he might not be, she's been thinking of reasons for the longest time now. Right now, only one has ever came to her mind, and actually sounded logical.

"Where've you been?" She asked in a mere whisper. Naruto finally looked down at her and noticed her dejected expression. He didn't understand what she meant by that. He didn't like the look she gave at the grave concrete. She finally stared up to him. "Why haven't you been walking me home like you used to?" She asked.

"Sakura-chan." He stopped himself, not really sure what to say. He smiled though after a moment of thought. "I never thought you'd ask something like that. I-I didn't want to bother you when you're tired from a hard day of work. You seemed to always feel grumpy getting off so late. Plus, I've been busy." He didn't look at her instead finding the park bench more entertaining. Sakura frowned, not liking his first response. It was just… unbelievable. Was he really expecting her to believe that Uzumaki Naruto would stop-give up-when she's just a bit grumpy? She didn't think so; he wouldn't if she punched him across the village-and this had happened more than once. She didn't even remember when she ever was even angry at him whenever he did. In fact, she was grateful. She always smiled when they walked together; she was happy. The only option was the latter.

"So you've been busy every night? And what have you been doing to be too busy to even walk me home for two whole months?" She asked. It's true. He's been walking her home every day till two months ago.

"I was either on missions or…just too tired. I didn't know walking you home was an obligation. Why does it matter to you that I do?" He asked. Sakura's eyes widened and stopped in her tracks. _Why does it matter? _She contemplated. Why does all this matter to her? This frustrated her. He stared at her, waiting for an answer. Should she just say it? No, he's putting her on the spot. She wasn't going to allow that.

"Too tired? Sure, that's it. If my memory is correct, I remember you were with Ino two days ago. Don't lie to me." She looked pissed.

"W-what?"

"I saw the two of you when I was walking home from work. I was-" she cut herself off. She didn't want to tell him the reason she even saw them. Sakura didn't want to say that she was looking for _him_.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I shouldn't have lied to you." He told her ashamed of himself.

"Why would you lie to me in the first place? Is… is there something going on between the two of you?" Sakura stuck out her tongue and tried her best to smile.

"It's nothing Sakura-chan. Ino has just been… helping me." Naruto gazed towards the sky, unable to look at the girl. Anything, anything but look at the glare on her face that could cut him up into pieces.

"Helping you how?" She asked. Ino never mentioned this.

"It's nothing Sakura-chan! Just stop worrying about it!" He was sweaty, trying to change the subject now. She frowned, not happy at all.

"Why?"

"Because it's not important." He told her. Sakura couldn't stop frowning. She wanted to ask him something. Before she could, he was already ready to leave. "Sakura-chan, I have to go now. See you later!" He waved, making Sakura frown.

"Whatever… Bye." She said. He was about to leave, only to stop and ponder. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. He noticed her frown plastered on her face, and it made him frown as well. She was really taking this seriously, and it must have really hurt her… He hadn't meant for that to happen. After thinking about it, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Sakura-chan. For some reason, you worrying about this makes it seem like you're-" He cut himself off, grinning. His grin widened at her perplexed expression. He left as fast as possible.

"I'm what?" She asked, staring at his back as he just left her there. She clenched her hands into fist. She was even angrier now that he just left without finishing his sentence. "If you think I'd leave it at that, then you're wrong Uzumaki Naruto." He was wrong indeed.

**

* * *

**

[AN]: Edited on (12-12-10), Sunday at 3:41 PM.

Sorry everyone, there were just so many errors that I had to fix. Once I find my flashdrive with chapter 10, I'll definitely update (I seriously have like two chapters done, promise). Well, by the time I finish editing, I should have found it, so we'll all cross our fingers! XD Thanks for reading.

_**Reviews are welcomed and loved. **_


	4. Chapter Three

"talking."

_Thoughts_

**Chapter Three**

Naruto didn't know what was going on anymore. Sakura was acting…strange. Yesterday, she was interrogating him, all because he didn't walk her home. What was the big deal? It didn't make any sense. Though, something was really bothering him. If he remembered correctly, Sakura always took the route that was nearest her house. She only took the busy streets occasionally, but not that much since it was the longest way getting there. She would get too annoyed with all of the noises and lights he recalled. Sakura liked things to be calm and quiet, or else she'd get a serious migraine once she was home, so bad that she would almost be late for work the next day. Even when she knew this, she would sometimes be the one to suggest taking the streets through the shops. He didn't know why exactly, but she would go that way at the very least once a week. He only questioned her once about it, her simply saying, "I don't know," then giving a tender smile he's only seen a few times before. Ino and Naruto have been walking through the lights nearly every day at that time, and he's never even seen Sakura through there, wondering if she finally realized the consequences of going through the busy streets. Yet, two days ago she finally does after so long. What changed? It irked him to no end, trying to find _some_ kind of explanation.

"Naruto, are you ready?" An angelic voice knocked him out of his thoughts. Seeing the young blond girl smiling at him made him grin.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Ino raised an eyebrow at the sheepish blond.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, placing both her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking is all."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be alright."

"Well, I still need to talk to you about something anyways."

"Eh, what is it?"

"Haha, later. It can wait."

"Well okay Ino" and she dragged him off.

* * *

Ino giggled at Naruto's joke, nearly dropping her ice cream. It was a nice day today, and they didn't want it to go to waste, so they decided to take a walk in the park.

"So…what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, it's about forehead." Ino began. "She talked to me a few days ago."

"Really? Sakura-chan talked to me yesterday too!" Naruto exclaimed. Ino's eyes widened with that, and then smirked. _So I was right all along, eh Sakura. _

"What did forehead talk to you about?" She asked. She looked over confused at something sensing someone's chakra signature, that's when a wide grin appeared on her face. Right before Naruto was about to begin, she had shut his lips. Before he had anytime to protest, she had leaned towards his ear to whisper something. Naruto nodded, having a grin on his face. The two walked off, heading towards Ino's house.

* * *

Sakura woke up, wondering what she would do today. Sakura knew her answer though. _Naruto_. Her eyes darkened just thinking of yesterday. _How could that idiot just leave me there with my unanswered questions_? Her anger grew. _Then saying something as stupid as that._ His words replayed in her mind:

"_Oh, and Sakura-chan? For some reason, I'm happy you'd be worried about something like that. It seems like you're…"_

His words repeating in her head were just making her enraged even more. _I have to talk to him again. The only thing yesterday left me with was more questions._ She got dressed, and walked out the door. She walked towards Naruto's apartment, seeing how it was early in the morning. _He'd probably be there sleeping till noon. _She thought, laughing at the memories from long ago when she would wake him up to go on missions.

Sakura was incredulous to see a blonde young man walking out of his apartment, with a smile on his face to the point she became stiff as a rock. She got out of her state, and hid, wondering where he might be heading so early in the morning. He was wearing his casual clothing, so he wasn't going on a mission or anything. She watched him, followed him, until she saw he ended up knocking on Ino's door. _What's going on? _She asked herself, feeling skeptical. She saw Ino come out to greet him, and they both began walking together. The way they were together, smiling and laughing she was skeptical about the two. _We're just friends. Can't two friends just hang out together? _Sakura played Ino's words in her mind, and she laughed. _What am I doing hiding from them? It's not like I'm intruding on a…date or something. They're just hanging out. _She kept telling herself that in her mind, but she just didn't understand one thing. _It's nothing Sakura-chan, really. Ino has just been… helping me. _Naruto's words…she didn't understand anything one bit. Helping with what? What Ino told her made sense she guessed, but what did Naruto mean by that? She was awfully confused, but hoped that their hanging out would end soon so she can talk to Naruto one on one. There was only thing she could do…follow them.

Sakura felt a little bad spying on them. _Yes,_ Sakura realized, _I'm spying on them. I feel, a little pathetic. I have nothing better to do, that I have to spy on my two best friends._ She giggled at the silliness. _But…I need to know what's going on with these two. Even though Ino said they're just friends, I don't understand what to think with what Naruto said. I guess I'm… concerned? How uncool of me. _She sighed, wishing none of this happened in the first place. Then she wouldn't be hiding in a bush, getting grass stains and her hair messed up just for something like this. As she tried to move a small branch from her leg, she noticed Ino move in closer, making Sakura gasp. She sighed a breath in relief when she noticed her just whispering something, but what? She saw the two walk back, and she followed them all the way back towards Ino's house again. _They were there for only a little while. Strange._ Sakura deadpanned to see they only walked a short distance, and then turned back.

Sakura watched as the two were finally on Ino's doorstep. She saw them talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. _Damn and I can't move in closer or else- _She looked over and saw Ino inviting him in. Sakura's eye's widened when she saw this. _It couldn't be they're… _Sakura shook her head, thinking she's wrong about everything. _I'm probably just being stupid. Ino said… Still, why would she invite him in her house unless they were… _Sakura blushed, shaking her head from anything inside her head right now. _Maybe I should wait then. I trust Ino. _Sakura thought, but the urge to just knock on the door was too tempting. _No, no, I can't. I'll wait till Naruto leaves to corner him. _And so, Sakura waited.

Sakura looked to see the sun almost setting, fist tight enough to cause bruises on her own skin. _What. Are. They. Doing. _She gritted her teeth, face turning red in frustration and anger. She couldn't believe she waited this long. No, this was enough. She stood up and stormed her way towards Ino's door. As she did this, before she was about to knock-break the door down- she saw the door open before her. The first thing she saw were two blonds laughing hard enough to make their stomachs hurt. Their stomachs must have, because they were holding it as if they had pain, but yet laughing as well.

"Oh forehead, it's you." Ino said in between giggles.

"What's going on here pig?" Sakura asked, her temper raising, yet with a little relief.

"Nothing, Naruto was just about to leave right now."

"Uh, yeah, sorry I couldn't stay when you came by Sakura-chan, it's just getting late and all, but I'm sure you two were just going to talk your girl talk anyways." Naruto laughed, waving goodbye at the two. Sakura's mouth stood agape in disbelief.

"So what's up forehead?" Ino smiled, her eyebrows furrowing when she noticed Sakura running off."Well, bye to you too then." Ino closed the door, all this time in fits of giggles. _What a weirdo Sakura is, _but still smirked when thinking of the girl. _I thought so. _

"Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura called, causing Naruto to turn around.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" He asked a bit confused.

"I need to talk to you." Sakura ordered sternly, not taking no for an answer.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said, even saluting at her. She giggled. "Do you want me to walk you home?" He grinned.

"Yeah, I guess." She said already feeling even more pathetic because of what she said yesterday. Making it like such a big deal even though to her it was…It's the only time she gets to see him. _Though maybe, now that I have a whole month off. Maybe we can spend more time together, like we used to._ Though it was getting dark out, Naruto could see her smile directed towards him. He felt flustered seeing as he hasn't seen that expression on her face in a long time.

_I'll think about things like that later, right now- _"You know you just left me with more questions yesterday, right?" Sakura's earlier expression turned to one of annoyance. Naruto backed away a little feeling nervous around her now.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan; you just…caught me off guard I guess." He laughed sheepishly, trying to do anything to make her anger avert somewhere else besides him. "I'll answer your questions truthfully."

"Do you promise?" Sakura asked, her eyes pleading for him to not lie to her like last time.

"I promise." Naruto said, even placing his hand to his heart.

"What did you mean by Ino helping you yesterday? I don't get it."

"I really can't tell you that Sakura-chan. It's too…personal."

"Personal?" How is there something personal about Naruto that she didn't know about? She knew…everything about him, or so she thought.

"Yeah, it's a secret, and I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you about it." A secret? Why would they be keeping secrets from her? Her best friends are keeping secrets from her? She wanted to ask why it was a secret, but the look in his eyes told her he didn't want to talk about it, and he wouldn't tell her no matter what she did. "Maybe someday, I'll be able to tell you Sakura-chan, but right now I can't. I'm sorry."

"And you're sure you and Ino aren't together?" She asked, gazing up towards the moon with her arms behind her back.

"What? Of course not; geez, we're just friends." Naruto laughed. It sounded more bitter to her. Sakura's gaze went from the moon towards the young man when he stopped laughing. He grinned up at her, "Ino doesn't think of me in that way anyways." He whispered. Sakura frowned a little, not understanding much.

"Naruto, does that mean you-"

"Oh look Sakura-chan." He grinned at her, pointing towards her apartment. "We're here."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, I have to go now. See you later." He waved.

"Yeah, bye."

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Maybe sometime since you said you had a month off yesterday, we can hang out or something?" He grinned.

"Yeah, sure." She sighed, not really paying attention anymore. Her stomach was churning, putting her through some agony for the time being. She had a bad feeling, and she didn't like it at all. Again, it felt like he didn't answer any of her questions and only left her with more. _This is just annoying now. _Sakura thought, groaning in agony. Sakura sighed, hoping she would get those answers someday, but right now, she needs to plan out her month's schedule. If only she had things to do.

* * *

Authors note: I know, so many questions left unanswered. I'm sorry, but that's just the way I felt it should flow. They'll be answered soon, I promise. Well, two more chapters till this little intro to the real story ends.

I'm sorry for everyone who's been waiting for this chapter. I feel really bad, but I had so much school work, and I really want to work hard in school, so I'm very sorry. =/ I cannot thank everyone who's reading, reviewing, favoriting, or alerting enough for doing all this. I really appreciate it all, so thank you a lot. I can't do this without you!

Till Next time!


	5. Chapter Four

"talking."

_Thoughts_

**Chapter Four**

Another beautiful day in Konoha, yet a certain Haruno Sakura laid in her bed, doing absolutely nothing. Saying she was bored was an understatement. She expected to be doing more exciting things for the next month, and yet… _Ugh, there's nothing to do; where is everyone?_ Sakura has been wondering this, though she already knew where Ino and Naruto were, but she didn't really want to see those two. She would feel embarrassed in front of Ino for running off yesterday, and then Naruto… Sakura figured it was better to have a little space for a while after yesterday's events. She sighed, and then looked out of the window. _It really is a nice day._ Sakura frowned, wondering why she wasn't enjoying this day along with others. _Well, why don't I?_ She decided that enough was enough thinking about the two, and got dressed for a nice day.

Sakura wandered around the markets, deciding which shopping center she'd like to go to first. She wondered what the best would be for right now: Ninja Wear for Kunoichi, where she could get new gloves and maybe a better pair of shorts, or just some random shop where she could get clothes to wear when in the village. She grinned…_both_.

As she came out of the last shop, she felt dismayed. Shopping by herself wasn't really that much fun for her. There wasn't anyone to tell her if she looked fat in that ivory shirt, or if it was the most absolutely perfect dress for her or whatever she decided to try on. _Damn, where's Ino when you need her?_ She laughed. Though she did go with either Tenten or Hinata most of the time, she usually went with Ino, Ino being her shopaholic self. _She's probably with Naruto…_ There she goes, letting it get to her again. Damn.

Speaking of the blond, the thoughts of him shopping with her arose. _The idiot who carries my shopping bags._ Though, she had to admit when she forced Naruto to go with her, it was fun. He didn't complain when holding her bags, though she did hear some sly remarks the first couple of times they went together. It was only when the girls were to busy, or she felt the need to get a thumbs up and a complement on anything she decided to wear, so it wasn't too many times he got to tag along.

Naruto, even seeing her in the most hideous of things, said she looked great. Just like any guy. She guessed after the first couple of shopping trips, he either talked to Kakashi or Shikamaru and Choji (the two unfortunate enough to shop with Ino when she needs someone to carry her bags) for advice the time she punched Naruto after he told her something didn't look good on her when she liked it. When she thought about it, he was right once she took another glance in the mirror. She couldn't help but laugh at the memory. She understood she was being unfair at the time, but that wasn't what she needed to hear, especially not from a guy.

She sighed, deciding that she ended up leaving every shop empty handed. Either way one thing was for certain: shopping alone _sucked_.

"Sakura-san!" She heard a boisterous voice call out to her. She turned and noticed it was Lee with his group Neji and Tenten, but there was someone else tagging along: Hinata. She never felt more delighted in her life to see the green clad with everyone else. As Lee ran up to her, he smiled his awe sparkling smile that Sakura came to like these past years. "It's been a while, hasn't it Sakura-san, it's nice to see you."

"Lee-san, it's nice to see you too." She saw the others come up behind Lee. "Tenten, Hinata, and Neji, it's nice to see you all too." She was glad to see them again; she was feeling oh so lonely today after all. "What are you four doing around here?"

"Well these two aren't into shopping, so we decided we're just going to go grab a bite to eat." Tenten explained. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to join us Sakura-san?" Hinata asked. Finally, something else she could do. Why didn't she think of them before? She did have other friends. Naruto and Ino weren't the only people she hung out with after all.

"Of course." Sakura smiled, really excited.

* * *

They made it to a small dango shop. They each asked for dangos and a different type. Sakura had a sweet tooth, so she decided to get the Chichi dangos along with Hinata, while Neji got the Mitarashi dangos with Lee and Tenten. The five were just talking small talk until their order came along with green tea.

"Um, Sakura-san, did you hear about me and Neji's ceremony?" Hinata began.

"Ceremony? For what?" She asked, taking a sip of her green tea.

"The Hyuga clan will finally join the Main house and the branch house, with Hinata and I both leading. We'll officially be leading in a few months, but the inaguration will be in a few weeks or so. We still haven't set a date yet." Neji explained.

"Wow, congratulations you two!" Sakura said, truly amazed.

"So…would you like to go? I haven't seen you in sometime, so I didn't have the chance to tell you Sakura." Hinata spoke.

"Yeah, I'd love to go, thank you."

"That's why we were going shopping. Hinata and I need to go pick out a dress. Hey, you want to go with us? We were planning to go this Saturday, since these two don't want to go." Tenten scrunched her face when looking at her two boys.

"Really? Sure, I'd love to."

"Let's look really cute then." Tenten smiled.

"What about Ino?" Even with everything, she couldn't get her mind off both Naruto and Ino. She'd hate to admit it, but maybe she has become obsessed with those two. Damn those two.

"I already asked, but she said she was busy, so it's just the three of us."

"Busy doing what I wonder…" Sakura said, mood changing from excited to surprisingly calm, yet with a tint of anger. She stuffed the last dango in her mouth, clenching her fist hard enough to break the skewer. Sakura stared outside. Everyone was confused, of course.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then?"

"Of course, we should do this again sometime with Sakura-san if she's able to." Lee said, blushing while giving a thumbs up.

"Of course Lee-san." She grinned, "I'll see you guys later." She waved them a farewell and walked home. Admittedly it was still pretty early, but it seemed like a long day for her. She was ready to take a long shower and take a nice long nap. That is, until she noticed yet another one of her friends.

"Sai?" Sakura asked, looking up to the roof to see if it was really him. The light from the sun made it difficult to see. When she placed her hands as a shade for her eyes, she saw it was indeed the black haired ninja. "Sai!" He looked down, noticing the rosette calling out to him.

"Ah, Sakura-san, so it's you." He jumped down, greeting the girl.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"I'm about to get a mission."

"Oh, I see."

"Were you looking for Naruto-kun?" Sai asked. Sakura glared at him. _Why would he think I'd be looking for that baka?_ She asked herself, fist clenched.

"No." Her voice was hoarse and rough when she said it. She liked it.

"Oh, I see." Sai thought. "If you ask me, I'd say he was avoiding you though. I thought you would talk to him then judging from the way he was acting the last time we were all together." Sai said aloud. Sakura sighed, _Even Sai noticed?_

"Well, just so you know, I already talked to him."

"Really? What did you talk about then?"

"Damn you Sai, so nosy." She giggled. "Well, basically, he didn't fill me in on anything. I think he's hiding something, and yet when I ask him, he blows me off, the jerk!" She crossed her arms in frustration. "Hey, you train with him a lot and stuff, does he tell you anything?" She asked.

"It depends, what did you want to know?" Sai asked. Sakura thought for a moment. There were a lot of questions… she should start with her first initial question, right?

"Why doesn't Naruto hang out with me anymore? I mean, he used to walk me home all the time."

"Oh, he told me about that before. When he first heard about you taking the late shift at the hospital he said he should make sure nothing bad would happen to you."

"_But isn't she strong enough?" Sai once asked. Sai was asking Naruto if he wanted to go eat somewhere, when he told him that he was going to walk Sakura home today, explaining how she took the late shift at the hospital._

"_You never know! Creeps are out at night and it's dark and with Sakura being tired from work and all, she might get off guard or something, ya' know!" Naruto gave his trademark grin. _

"_Then… Shall I accompany you two then?" Sai asked while Naruto deadpanned. _

"_I…don't think so Sai. That will definitely ruin the mood." He continued to glare at him for asking such a thing, though Sai didn't see the problem._

"Sai, I could guess that, but why did he stop?" Sakura asked. The image Sai portrayed brought a smile to her face, just imagining the scenario. Sai thought for a moment.

"He never talked to me about that. Hey, you can ask him… He just got back from a mission. Naruto-kun's mission was only a day long, so he should either be at his house getting ready for bed or going to Ichiraku, or already at Ichiraku." Sai thought aloud to her. Sakura nodded.

"Thanks for your help Sai." Sakura didn't intend to go see Naruto, but even though Sai gave her minimal information, it was killing her. She _needed _to know, and she hated the feeling of being so needy, especially over something like this. It wasn't like her at all, but this matter… it wouldn't get out of her mind. Even when she's hanging out with her friends, she has always found a way to bring them up. She didn't ask Sai her real question, but she thought it'd be better if she asked Naruto herself. He wasn't normal, at least towards her. She's been thinking about it for a while ever since the other night. As she walked towards his apartment, she contemplated more, _they aren't going out, Ino wouldn't lie to me, but Naruto… is acting strange._ _Maybe… _Her pace quickened, turning from a slow walk, to a jog, to the girl hauling her butt towards his place. She didn't want to think of that possibility till it crossed her mind during the day, though she didn't give it much thought, until she replayed what the blond said for the hundredth time.

_Could-could he really be..? _

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry I left it like this... I just thought it might be more climatic. Yes, a cliffhanger! I'm making Sakura really obsessed, aren't I, sorry about that. Don't worry, all this will end soon-the mystery I mean.

Hope you guys like it! I'm pretty nervous posting this chapter up, since I introduced other characters. Thank you everyone for all the support with the reviews, favs, and alerts! It just warms my little heart. Bye!


	6. Chapter Five

"talking."

_Thoughts_

**Chapter Five**

Sakura's mind was filled with so many different sensations, she didn't know if she could handle it all. She was an emotional wreck when she finally saw Naruto's home; she raced there, almost about to break the door down. On his door step, she finally began starting to calm down taking long, deep breaths. After a while of waiting, she was getting frustrated, and decided to just look through the window to see if he was even there.

"Nope. He must be at Ichiraku." Sakura said, walking towards the ramen stand now that she was calm enough to think rationally and relax even though she wasn't fully relaxed with what might happen. When she walked over to the ramen stand, she saw a familiar orange jacket eating by himself.

_Hmpf... I'm surprised you're not with her. _She thought, glaring at the boy. She walked to the ramen stand. Instead of talking to him directly, she decided to sit at the farthest seat away from him and order instead of greet him. She ignored him when he waved, and glared when she was forced to look up at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _What's up with her?_ He thought, moving in to the seat next to her.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked. When she looked up to him, her eyes showed sadness. _I'm surprised you're even talking to me._

"We need to talk."

"Um… sure, but what's wrong?"

"We need to talk… in private." She wanted to ignore his words; she stood up and paid for both their bowls.

"Um, sure... You don't' have to pay for me you know."

"It's okay." Sakura said, walking off. Naruto stared at her strangely, wondering what was wrong with her. First she's angry with him, then she looks sad, and now she's paying for his meal? _I don't understand girls at all. _He thought, standing up and following the girl.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Naruto asked, but she remained quiet; Naruto couldn't understand what was happening with her, or what was going on through her head. Things were quiet for a while until Sakura finally spoke up to him.

"You just got back from a mission?" She asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

"How did it go?"

"It went well. I was just guarding some worker near that small town near the Fire Country border. It was just a small mission really. Not a big deal." Naruto explained. "Hey, where are we going?" He asked. He sighed when she was silent afterwards, ignoring him again. Sakura didn't say anything until they reached his house.

"Aren't you going to open your door? Hurry up." She commanded. He sighed, getting his key and opening his door. Sakura walked in, turning on the lights.

"Naruto," She began, but Naruto walked over to his room, ignoring her.

"Just wait until I unpack." He said gravely. She stayed silent. Naruto needed to unpack from his mission, and came back to see Sakura was standing in the same spot. "You could have sat down you know."

"It's dirty…" She explained. "We need to talk." She said again, this time with irritation. She went over to sit on the couch with him, but sat on the far side away from him. "What's up with you? Really…Why have you been acting strange around me?" She asked. This time there was more of a hint of pathos.

"Me acting strange around you?" He asked in disbelief. "You're the one who's been acting strange! Is there something wrong? What's going on with you? I don't get it, what's wrong?"

"It's you!" She yelled. "Why can't you tell me anything? I thought we were friends, aren't we? Or are you too busy with Ino that you forgot that?" She snapped, unable to hide any pain or annoyance she's been feeling.

"Too busy with Ino that I forgot we were friends? You're the one trying to run away by working everyday. You're the one who didn't want to take a day off to even hang out like we used to, not even once. You're the one too busy. Did you expect me to just wait until you finally decided that you were going to spend time with me?" She stood quiet. "Well?" She sighed.

"You're right…" She said, feeling frustrated. "What was I thinking? Of course you would stop." Naruto was right. She was so hung up with her issues, she ran away from them by working; she forgot her friends and family in the process however. Was Naruto really supposed to wait for her when she finally decided to stop running away and spend time with them? "I'm sorry… I guess I was just really missing you... and you haven't been with me and all. I never realized-" She sighed. He grinned.

" It's okay, and I missed you too." They both smiled at each other. "Do you think you can cut back on the hours now so we can actually hang out?" She nodded.

"Definitely." He grinned.

"Great! Glad that's settled. Now everything can go back to normal, and no more of you acting strange." Naruto smiled, relaxing on his couch.

"Wait, I'm not done talking." Sakura continued.

"Eh? What's wrong now?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Questions again? I already told you I can't tell you-"

"Not that… I need to ask you something about…"

"About what then?"

"You and Ino…"

"Eh? Ino and I are just friends, we both told you that."

"No, that's not what I want to know. What I want to know is you specifically…Are you... um…" She sighed, feeling uncomfortable. "Look, I've been thinking about this all day, and it just seems you really like her." She explained.

"Well we're friends. Sure she has a big mouth, but we're-"

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is, do you like her as… more than a friend?" She asked.

"What? Where did that come from?" He asked sitting up.

"Come on; just tell me, yes or no." She demanded. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But what?" She interrupted.

"It's just… not something I'd talk to with a girl, especially you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know…"

"No, I don't..." She said getting irritated. Naruto sighed.

"If you really want to know the truth, then yeah, I do." He simply said. Her eyes widened and her mouth became agape.

"I see." She stayed silent. "Have you told her yet?" She asked after a while of pondering.

"No, I don't want to ask her out or anything. I really do like her, and I've learned my lesson on these types of things."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked gravely.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just don't want to rush anything. That and…" He paused, wondering how he should say it.

"And what?"

"Well, I don't really know how. What I mean is, I think she only sees us as friends, and if I ask her out, she might get uncomfortable or something." He told her sheepishly; he began to scratch the back of his head, turning away from the girl in embarrassment.

"I see." She stood silent, not knowing what to do, what to say.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, do you think you can do me a favor?" He asked. "Can you just maybe find out if she might like me like, you know… more than a friend?"

"Me? Why me?" She asked surprised.

"To be honest, you're the only person I've told, and you're her friend. Um... you don't have to if you're too busy or something." Naruto said, seeing how it sounded like she didn't want to.

"Uh, wait… It's okay. I can do that for you. That's what friends are for, right?" She smiled.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. You're the best."

"No, thank you for being honest. I…feel better now." She began to laugh. "I have to go, okay? See you later." She had many questions she wanted to ask, but they were all lost. Did they even matter anymore? She had lied. Right now her stomach was upset, and she felt sick. She wasn't better. She didn't know why; she just wanted to go home and hide under her covers with all the lights turned off. Sakura didn't feel like doing anything for a while. She certaiinly didn't want to see her two best friends together.

* * *

Author's note: I kind of wanted to leave things ambiguous, so I hope that's what I did. And this concludes the preface to the story! Now, I'm just wondering if anyone is ready to want to hurt me, seeing as what I've done, and I'm sorry for now, but I'm sure you'll like it as the story goes on, so please continue reading! Oh, by the way I just edited my two oneshots, so if you want to read the edited versions, it's way better! If you guys have any questions about anything, then please let me know!


	7. Chapter Six

"talking."

_Thoughts_

Author's note: I'm surprised. This took a short amount of time to write. It usually takes me longer, but I'm guessing the reviews motivated me! Haha, thanks you guys (even though some want to hurt me), I still love you all!

**Chapter Six**

Tenten and Hinata both knocked on Sakura's door.

"Do you think Sakura-san is home?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. She said she was coming. Maybe she's still sleeping." Tenten suggested. Hinata decided to check using her byakugan to see if she was home.

"Well, Sakura-san is in there, and I'm assuming she's sleeping." Hinata deducted. Tenten nodded. She grabbed a small tool from her pocket.

"What are you doing Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"It's no big deal. She's not answering, so we might as well just surprise her." She giggled. As she opened the door, they both noticed the apartment to be unusually darker than they remembered. They both walked over to her bedroom and opened the door.

"Sakura wake up! Time to go!" Tenten shouted in joy. She stared at the girl in confusion when she mumbled some incoherent words and covered the blankets over her. "Sakura, come on! You need to wake up now, we need to pick out some dresses, remember?" Tenten called, getting a little aggravated. She pulled over the covers to see papers fly everywhere. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh no, I fell asleep didn't I?" She panicked, quickly grabbing all her the papers from the air and the ground.

"What happened Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

"I promised one of the new nurses that I'd help her with writing medical narratives, but I fell asleep last night." She explained.

"How many were you planning on doing?" She asked.

"As many as it takes…" She told her.

"Sakura, I thought Tsunade-sama told you you're on vacation." Tenten reminded.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to help her out. This is all I'm doing, I promise." Sakura told them, laughing nervously. Truth is, she didn't want to see either Naruto or Ino. It would feel too awkward for her. She figured if she did go out, there was a high probability she might bump into one of them, or worse, both of them together. She didn't want to think about Naruto, Ino, or any of the sorts, so she needed something to keep her mind away. The only thing she could think of was doing work. She sighed. "Sorry you guys, I just had a lot on my mind these past couple days."

"Would you like to talk about it then Sakura-san?" Hinata asked concerned. Sakura shook her head a no.

"Well, the best remedy for clearing your head is shopping and you know it!" Tenten beamed. They all laughed. Sakura breathed out, and nodded.

"I guess so." She decided.

* * *

"That's so cute on you Hinata!" Tenten exclaimed. Hinata blushed. Hinata was wearing a purple dress to the length almost to her knees.

"Thanks, but do you think it's appropriate?" She asked.

"It's a party, of course it is!" Tenten beamed. "Besides, it's not like if the dress is too short, or it's showing a lot of cleavage."

"You're right. What do you think Sakura-san?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I think it looks great on you Hinata." She smiled. Sakura's mind was somewhere else. This is what she was afraid of. She couldn't stop thinking of what she'd have to do… what she put herself into. She cursed at herself for being so nosy, getting into others business. But they are her two best friends, and was it really that big a deal? She sighed. Her eyes widened when she felt someone poke her forehead.

"So do you want to tell us what's wrong now?" Tenten asked. She bit her lips, not wanting to tell them her inner frustrations.

"Um… I'm just worried about the hospital, you know? What if they need me?" She told the two. Tenten sighed, getting up from her seat.

"Well, okay then… I'll be trying some clothes on then if you need me."

There was a moment of silence between Hinata and Sakura. Hinata was fumbling with the dress, unsure if she should buy it or look for another, and Sakura looked over to the girl, curious about a few things.

"Hey, Hinata." She called towards her. Hinata woke up from her inner battle and looked towards the rosette.

"Yes Sakura-san?"

"I was just wondering if you still liked Naruto." She said from out of the blue, making Hinata's face turn red.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I remember you had the biggest crush on him." Sakura said. "You don't stutter around him anymore, to an extent, but I was just wondering…" She trailed off. Hinata slumped over in thought.

"I guess that statement would be considered fact if you think about it." She said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Would you like to know a secret Sakura-san?" She asked.

"Sure…" She agreed, not sure what she was getting at.

"The truth is, I confessed my love to him before." She told her, making Sakura's eyes widen.

"R-really?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened? What did he say?"

"I never saw his facial expressions or what happened afterwards. I kind of knew I was going to lose my life back then." She told her. Her eyes widened.

"You don't mean-"

"Yeah…" she smiled. Hinata was referring to when she tried to protect Naruto from Pain. "Afterwards, he told me in private that he was very lucky and all, but he couldn't return my feelings." She poignantly smiled at the memory. "Deep down, I always knew."

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'm sorry I even brought it up-"

"It's alright actually. To answer your question, I love Naruto-kun, but only with admiration now." Hinata told her.

"I see."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Naruto told me who he liked." Sakura explained, making Hinata's eyes widen. _Did he really confess to her already?_ "Yeah, it was a shock to me too. I never thought he'd like someone like Ino." Sakura explained, making Hinata raise an eyebrow in confusion. _I-Ino?_

"Hey, I think I should look for a dress, don't you think Hinata?" Sakura smiled, making Hinata nod. Sakura stood up, finally beginning her search for a dress.

* * *

Sakura walked with the two girls. Tenten and Hinata were talking about how cute they'd look with their new dresses for the party. Sakura thought of the events with Naruto.

"Hey… do you two know if Ino said she liked anyone?" Sakura asked. They thought for a moment.

"Nope. In fact, we don't really talk to her that much. She's always busy nowadays."

"I see."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"No reason."

"Do you think Ino might like Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, making Tenten's eyes widen.

"What, really? Why would you say that Hinata?"

"I just noticed they hang out a lot, that's all."

"You're right about that. Do you think they're dating?" Tenten asked.

"I really doubt that." Sakura told them.

"Why is that?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Do you know something we don't?" She asked.

"Well, I happened to ask Ino and Naruto. They both said they aren't."

"Or maybe they're lying." Tenten giggled.

"Lying?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, maybe they're keeping it a secret?" Tenten giggled some more, while Sakura's eyes widened.

"Do you really think so?" Sakura frowned. She wouldn't think they would lie to her, but now the idea of the two keeping it a secret got into her mind, and she cursed herself for always thinking the worst.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. I don't know anything about those two right now." Tenten told her. "Why, were you worried?" Tenten smirked.

"Of course not, they're just both my friends. I was just being concerned." Sakura retorted.

"I think we should maybe check up on the two?" Hinata suggested.

"Hinata wants to spy on both of them? I never thought Hinata would suggest something like that." Tenten giggled, making Hinata blush.

"I never meant to spy or anything, just to see what Ino is doing. She does have me a little worried. She doesn't talk to us that much anymore and I haven't seen Naruto-kun in a while now."

"What are you talking about? Naruto's helping with your ceremony, remember?" Tenten said, making Hinata lost for words.

"I-I-"

"Well, spying does sound like fun." Tenten giggled. "What do you say Sakura?" She asked. Sakura stared at the two. She thought for a moment and then nodded. She didn't want to tell them no or else they'd ask why. If she told them why, that she already spied on them before, they'd suspect something from her and that she was definitely hiding something.

"Well, I don't think spying is the best idea." Sakura told them. "Remember Naruto and Ino are smarter than they look. They would be able to detect our familiar chakra signatures." Sakura suggested, remembering the last time she spied.

"You're right." Tenten frowned.

"Hey, I think I have a better idea." Sakura smirked. "Why don't we just ask Ino if she likes Naruto? We'll have a surprise sleepover at Ino's. What do you guys think?" Sakura asked, making Tenten smirk and nod and Hinata just smile.

"Tonight then?" Tenten asked, making Sakura nodded. Sakura was happier than earlier. She was scared on asking Ino about Naruto. She never really wanted to ask her, she doesn't want to know her answer either. At least this way, she'd be able to gather the information without asking. Then, she'd just have to tell Naruto Ino's answer afterwards. She didn't know why, but that's what frightened her the most.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter six completed! This was a pretty easy going chapter I guess. Easier than other chapters I admit. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter so far. Before, when I was planning on making this a romance/humor, I was thinking of chapters like the next chapter, but I decided otherwise since the majority is drama. I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope you'll all continue reading and reviewing please!


	8. Chapter Seven

"talking."

_Thoughts_

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait you guys, I've been really busy with school work and studying for those damn SATs. So, before we begin, I have to warn you guys, this has to be one of my favorite chapters so far in this story. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites and alert list. It really means a lot to me.

**Chapter Seven**

Ino hadn't been expecting the unexpected. She didn't think her three friends would show up in her room, already drinking some tea her mother had made. Apparently, they told her mother that they planned a sleepover, yet she had no idea. Of course. Ino sighed, tired from her mission with her team; it was a hard mission too.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked while yawning.

"What, you can't hang out with us anymore?" Tenten asked.

"Well of course I want to, but can we schedule in advanced next time?" She asked, already to fall asleep from her mission.

"We try, but you're always busy with Naruto…" Tenten grumbled.

"Sorry, I guess I am, huh?" She began to laugh. She sighed. "Well then, if we're going to have a slumber party, what should we do first? Oh, I know how about we do some makeovers." Ino grinned, making the others smile as well.

"Well, we first must tell you how much fun you missed out on. We picked out very cute dresses." Tenten squealed.

"Really?" Ino asked excited. "How do they look?" They all indulged in a very long discussion on dresses, shoes, makeup, etc. They all laughed a bit.

"Now I'm the only one who needs something to wear." Ino said.

"I would have thought the shopaholic Yamanaka Ino would have been the first ones to buy an outfit when she heard the news." Tenten joked. They all laughed.

"I still am." She smirked. "Just have other duties to attend to as well." She said. Ino smirked Sakura's way.

"Actually, I'm surprised that forehead is here. I wouldn't have expected her to go shopping with Hinata and Tenten… or do anything fun for that matter." They all giggled except for Sakura.

"Haha, very funny pig. Actually I took a month off." Sakura retorted, smirking at the girl's shocked expression.

"You mean, you, Haruno Sakura, took a month off from the hospital? By yourself?" She asked. "I never thought I'd see the day." Sakura scratched her cheek. Tsunade did force her to…

"I'm not a child pig." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"With the way you're acting, I'd say you're still a child." Ino smirked, throwing a pillow her way. Sakura laughed as well, beginning to throw the same pillow her way.

"Baka." Sakura muttered from underneath her breath.

"What did you say?" Ino laughed. They all indulged themselves in a pillow fight, bringing back nostalgic memories of when they were younger. It was fun doing things like this.

Everyone decided to go and change into their sleeping garments, ready for real fun. Ino took part in doing everyone's make up, even if they'd have to take it off before they slept (though they weren't going to do much sleeping).

"Hinata, this blush is perfect for your skin tone." Ino stated, making Hinata blush in embarrassment.

"You think so?"

"Of course. It's made for you."

"I think Hinata should look like that for the inauguration." Tenten proclaimed happily. "The guys will love you. Even though they already do." Tenten smirked. Hinata stood flustered, twiddling with her fingers.

"W-well, I just want to look nice. Nothing special though." Hinata tried to explain.

"I know Tenten, her family's going to be there for goodness sakes!" Ino joked. Hinata's eyes widened. They all began to laugh. "This is really fun you guys. Thanks for coming." Ino said.

"Yeah, this is what we all needed." Tenten said. "But you can really thank Sakura for this." Ino stared back at Sakura in innocent surprise.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. I felt a girl's night is just what we all needed." Sakura smiled, relaxing on the floor.

"You said it." Tenten yawned.

"Which leads me to my next topic: boys." Sakura stated with an exciting demeanor. Making Tenten and Ino smirk, and Hinata smile.

"Little miss forehead wants to talk about boys?" Ino asked, adding the finishing touches to Hinata's faccce.

"Of course." Sakura stated, keeping a calm demeanor. "I have no idea what's going on anymore, so I don't know any of your circumstances. Well?" Sakura pushed. Tenten smiled.

"Nothing has really changed for my love life." Tenten announced. Hinata nodded, saying a tender "Hai" in response.

"I'm too busy with our ceremony to even think of boys." Hinata explained.

"Well that's not entirely true. Your two teammates have been helping a lot prepare for the ceremony, right? You three usually go out for a time to 'calm your nerves' or so I heard." Tenten said, making Hinata blushed.

"It's not like that. W-what about you? You like my cousin, don't you?" Hinata asked, making Tenten blush.

"Haha, very funny." Tenten sarcastically said. "Right now, he's so busy, I'm not focusing on him too much. I'm just trying to help out as much as I can. He has a lot on his mind after all."

"But what about you Ino?" Tenten smirked. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with Naruto, haven't you?" Tenten urged.

"We're just friends you know."

"But do you like him? You know, as more than a friend?" Tenten asked. Sakura was waiting for this moment, longer than she had realized. Ino sighed, and then smirked.

"You really want to know?" She kept her smirk. The girls assumed her smirk meant a yes. All eyes were on Ino with great anticipation, and worry… Sakura's eyes widened. How could she be worried of something like this? It would be a good thing if her two best friends were happy together, wouldn't it? She gulped. Then why did it feel so wrong?

Ino inwardly laughed at their anxiousness. This was priceless seeing them like that. She really couldn't help but smirk.

"The truth is," she began to announce, "I… I only see him as a good friend." She innocently smiled, making the girls fall in a heap.

"How anticlimactic." Tenten couldn't help to say.

"What did you expect?" Ino giggled. They were all definitely funny.

Sakura sighed in relief. She felt her heart began to slowly ease itself; it wasn't pounding in her chest anymore. She couldn't help but feel anger at her relief. She should be angry, but not that she's happy. She should be sad for Naruto, since he really likes Ino, right? She should be, but she can't bring herself to feel it. She felt unusually giddy, and she was terrified why.

_I can't…_ could it even be possible to feel so happy, yet guilty and horrible at the same time? "Damn it." She thought in realization.

Ino stared up at Sakura and couldn't help but notice a small smile. She smirked.

"You know what I don't know yet? Who exactly does our Sakura_-chan_ like?" Sakura gulped when she saw all eyes on her. This wasn't part of her plan.

"No one…" she tried to say, but Ino smirked at the uneasiness of her voice.

"Oh no you don't Sakura. Hey, had she told you guys she liked anyone? It seems to me she does." Both Tenten and Ino smirked. Hinata frowned when she noticed how Sakura felt so uncomfortable. Hinata was able to catch on rather quickly, especially when Sakura talked to her at the shopping center. It was pretty clear…

Sakura bit her lip in frustration. She wasn't even sure if she did herself. She was still even trying to deny it, excusing her past actions as a concerned friend. In the end, her actions rose to the top of her mind: her emotions, everything she's been feeling from when she noticed them at Ichiraku's, to when Naruto confessed his feelings. Her heart pounded again, and she began to sweat. This couldn't be happening, not to her. All the while, both Ino and Tenten pressured her.

"I'm… I'm not really sure…" Sakura confessed. "I'm a bit confused right now." Sakura didn't make eye contact. Ino and Tenten grew silent, not really expecting anything like this. Sakura would usually say she didn't like anyone, and is so thick headed she would smugly smirk and walk off. Though past times she believed it. It stayed silent for a while, until Tenten finally broke the silence.

"So who are you not really sure you like then?" Tenten asked. Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't tell them the truth, not when…_Not when Ino's around._ She thought. Sakura bit her lip again.

"He works at the hospital." Sakura lied.

"Really?" Tenten smirked. "Is that why you like working so much?"

"I guess you can say that." Sakura forced a grin. Ino raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Then what's his name Sakura? I should know him, right?" Ino asked. Sakura gulped.

"You most likely do know him."

"Then what's his name?" Ino asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Aren't we friends?" Ino asked, a bit hurt.

"I can't. Not yet, sorry, I can't." Sakura apologized. "I have to go…" She made a run for It, slamming the door. They all frowned.

"What do you think is wrong with Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know." Ino frowned.

"Should we go after her?" Hinata asked.

"No, not yet. I think she needs some time to think." Ino suggested, a worried frown on her face.

Sakura ran out so fast that she began to tire, exhausted mentally, that she felt she needed to lie down and rest. She needed to think things through. Sakura stopped at a park bench, sitting down and taking a deep exhale.

She had no choice but to lie. Ino was there. They're her friends, but she couldn't say she could possibly have feelings for her best friend that likes her other best friend. Ino doesn't like him, but if Sakura told her, Ino would try and bring them together, but Naruto… she would have betrayed him as a friend, wouldn't she? That would ruin any chances he had in trying to advance with her, wouldn't it? She felt terrible and cold hearted.

Deep in her heart, it's exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Author's note: So what did you guys think? Personally, I really liked it. I had to admit, writing my new story helped get my creative juices flowing, so the chapters might come quicker (not a guarantee though). Well, I really wish for everyone to review. This chapter, I really want to know what everyone who's reading this story thinks, so please take the time to review? (sorry if this comes off as needy), I'm just very excited with this chapter. Major development on Sakura's part. Next time: Neji's and Hinata's ceremony is getting closer, and Sakura tries and straighten and clear her head with the help of... I'll leave it at that.

Thanks to everyone, and till next time!


	9. Chapter Eight

"talking."

_Thoughts_

**Author's note:** Ah, I'm so sorry for the long wait! But, I'm on a laptop, and my computer isn't on at the moment, so this was all I could give for right now! D: Don't worry, I'm getting my computer up within the week (hopefully), so it should be alright! Untill then, please enjoy this for right now! Serious drama will ensue throughout the next three chapters! :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and fav'd! :D All of you are awesome, and I am really greatful! :D Oh, about a few things about what others were saying in there reviews:

1. I suppose it would seem Naruto could be considered out of character for liking Ino, but I don't see it that way. In my POV, it seems it could be accurate since, to me, I don't think Naruto wants to like Sakura since well, he already promised to bring Sasuke back for her... Eh, I think you guys will see where I'm going with this when throughout these next few chapters. It'll be better eplained within the story. But actually, I decided to go a new way with this and kind of change a bit of the plot line, since I thought it would be really cool, so you'll see within the story! There are a lot of things that are going to happen with them, it's far form over everyone! :D

Sorry for taking so much of everyone's time if they read that.. This is just a one time thing. D: Well, anyways, here.

**Chapter 8**

A soft pillow was getting smashed by the unbarring Sakura; she was unsure of what to do as she squeezed the pillow even more, feeling horrible, guilty, and pathetic. All she was doing was lying in bed. What was she supposed to do anyways?

"I'm suppose to tell Naruto about Ino." She whispered out. _And break his heart. _She crushed the pillow between her chest, sitting down on the bed and finally deciding to make some effort to change her predicament. "I don't want to be the one to tell him something like that." _Though I was able to reject him without a care in the world before. _Guilt consumed her as she not only thought of past mistakes and regrets, but of how she felt right now. At this very moment, a strong desire wanted her to just tell him she liked him. She blushed. _I really do like him, don't I? _She smiled a bit in thought. A frown adorned her face after a while. _But Naruto… _Then there was the fact she had told Ino a blatant lie, and the fact she had ran away is a great indicator that her friends are now worried than she would like them to be. _Ino might want to talk now, and I just can't face her. _

Sakura flopped down on the bed ready to break down any minute. _What should I do? _Sakura sighed.

"I just, want a break from all this mess." She turned to her side, staring at the closed window covered in her hot pink curtains. She closed her eyes, taking heavy breaths. "One things for sure, I need to get out of bed." Sakura picked her legs up towards the floor. She rubbed her head. She stood up, walking over to her mirror and cringing at the sight. "Ugh, I'm such a mess, aren't I?" She sighed, heading towards the shower.

Sakura opened the door, a bit cautious. _What am I doing? _She sighed, casually walking out.

"Sakura-" A voice called, making her yelp. She relaxed a bit.

"Oh, it's just you Sai. What's up?" She asked. Sai thought for a moment.

"Nothing... much. You hag?" He asked with an unatural smile while Sakura's vein popped in annoyance, clenching her fist. _It's just Sai, he doesn't know any better, he doesn't._ She convinced herself to not punch him.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" She asked, in annoyance. "Eh, whatever, just-ugh, I'm just in not so good of a mood."

"I've noticed. You're starting to get wrinkles from always being in that annoyed expression. Like the one you're using right now!" Sai smiled. Sakura's fist clenched.

"Look Sai, I don't have time to talk with you right now." Sakura said, ready to leave.

"Really? But nothing happened when you went to confront Naruto? The last time we conversed, you were going crazy over Naruto." Sai told her. She glared his way, a blush adorning her face. _I wish he could choose his words carefully. That might never happen though. _She thought. Sakura sighed, frowning when looking at him.

"Blunt as ever, eh? Sai, do you think we can talk a bit?" She asked, causing Sai to tilt his head in confusion.

"Did you not just say you did not have the time to talk?" He asked, causing Sakura to sigh in agony.

"Sai, just... shut up..."

* * *

They had headed towards a private area in the park where Sakura explained current events and her dilemma. She stood flustered. _I can't believe this is my last resort: talking to Sai. _She sighed, deciding this was her only option, him being the only friend that might understand what she's feeling believe it or not, since he knows the most of her situation. _Maybe it won't… be so bad. _She thought.

"Hmm, I see." Sai said in thought. "Well, I'd say you should just come clean."

"What? But I can't! Why should I? Don't you see my problem as to why I can't?" She exclaimed. Sakura slumped at the sight of a book Sai showed the cover of it; it read Lying. "How convenient of you to have a book like that." She deadpanned.

"Not necessarily. I have my books sealed away until I head to the library to return it after missions." Sai smiled.

"How nice." She said in a monotone way, but he was too distracted turning the pages.

"Interestingly enough, this book says that it's best to tell the truth so all the burdens you hold can be lifted." Sai said reading word for word.

"That's true, but…" She sighed with a sad expression. "I can't bare to tell Naruto the truth about Ino." Sai thought for a while though.

"Well, I still find it odd, don't you think? What had changed Naruto-kun's mind?" He asked, thinking of Naruto's own confession when Sai had asked him about his feelings for Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The thing is, Naruto had always loved you." Sai blurted out, causing Sakura's eyes to widen in utter shock and astonishment. _But, but… _"I wonder what had changed. Well, I can deduce two things have occurred. Either he's lying, or something _had_ to happen beforehand to have a change of heart." Sakura stared shock at Sai's statement. _Is that… really a possibility? Could he have… lied? But, Naruto, he wouldn't lie about something about this, would he? _Both Sai and Sakura stared in thought, thinking. Maybe he did, but still, the way Ino and Naruto spend so much time can't be unaccounted for, and the fact that Naruto would ask Sakura to do such a thing as to ask Ino her feelings towards him. What would be the point?

Sakura groaned, unsure of what to do. "this is hopeless."

"Well, I wouldn't think it's hopeless. Remember the facts, Naruto had loved you at one point. Now, we're not sure if that's still true-"

"The only thing that matters."

"Though it's very important, we still don't know if he truly did fall in love with Ino, and fell out of love with you."

"But-"

"For all we know, they could have easily devised a plan to deceive you." Sai said. "The art of deception." Sai smiled, holding up a book having those words on the title.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, ignoring said book.

"It's just a theory." Sai said. "Though, it could be true." Sakura thought for a moment, back to her conversations with Naruto.

_Ino has just been… helping me._

Sakura's eyes widened; could this be what he meant? Ino was helping him get to her?

"Then I can be utterly wrong too." Sai said. "The fact that they were together a lot even before you noticed, and they didn't try to grab your attention before this. Plus even when you didn't notice, they never changed anything about their friendship. They still always hung out. What a strange mystery."

"You're telling me." Sakura deadpanned. Things were getting too complicated. "So what do you suppose I do?"

"Right now I would find out which of the two scenarios are true." Sai thought out loud. Sakura stared at him.

"You know, I've really underestimated you Sai. This really made me feel better, talking to you. Thanks. You're truly a good friend." She said. Sai smiled as well.

"Sakura-san, if you want real advice, I'll give you this: you should tell him the truth." Sai announced, making Sakura gulp. She thought for a moment, nodding more to herself than Sai.

"I think… you're right, but… I'll tell him on the night of the ceremony!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's right, it should be perfect timing, right, I'll just corner him and then I'll blurt it out!" Sai smiled pretty sure that was the appropriate expression.

"Will that be a promise?" He asked. Sakura thought for a moment, nodding.

"Sure, why not."

"Then, may I ask a favor?"

"Ugh, I guess." Sakura said, unsure where this was headed.

"Please, can you make sure you keep this promise no matter what?" He asked. Sakura stared incredulous for a moment, then crossing her arms.

"You think I can't keep my promises?" She asked.

"That's not it. It's just, this might be a really tough one to keep." He smiled, leaving Sakura's eyes to widen. "I better be going now. Please, fill me in on any developments." With that, Sai walked away from the park bench, leaving Sakura to think of important decisions she'd have to make. From here on out, things would be getting really complicated. Though, first, she needed to talk to Naruto. He had asked her to do something, and she would have to do it sometime or later. It's either now or never. _Why couldn't it be never? _She couldn't help but think. Even so, she was determined to tell Naruto. It was a small favor, and she had to finish the job.

* * *

Author's note: Like I said before, a lot of drama will ensue! :D Especially chapter 9 and 10, ah, I can't wait! I'm sorry about this, but I don't have my mom's laptop, and I can't update! (I had all my notes and had most of the 9th chapter done. Untill I get my mom's laptop back, I can't update this. D: Sorry. :( I was having really trouble with this and tried really hard, so I hope it paid off. R&R please. :D Thanks everyone, you are all the best! :D Next chapter... Sakura talks to Naruto! :D


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's note: sorry, sorry sorry! I feel utterly terrible for making everyone wait so long! T_T I had most of this chapter done, but then my mom decides it's time to actually fix the laptop, so it was a long wait for that. Oh, and last chapter I realize (thanks to Isabella-Chan! Thank you for telling me!) Sai was OOC, so I edited it, and hopefully he seems more in character! Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope it'll satisfy everyone.

* * *

Sakura's knuckles banged on the wooden door of Naruto's apartment. She heard footsteps and watched the knob turn. Sakura took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. The apartment door creaked open, and she saw blue eyes at the other end of the door frame.

"Sakura-chan!" He greeted with glee.

"Hey there, Naruto." Sakura greeted less enthusiastically. She noticed he was dressed in his regular orange pants and a teal shirt with the usual swirl-like symbol on his chest.

"Um, did you want to talk about something, because if you do I'm all ears!" Naruto announced for reassurance.

"Thanks, I guess. Why though?" She asked suspiciously. That's not the first thing he'd say to her.

"Ino kind of told me what happened." Naruto sheepishly laughed while scratching the back of his head. Sakura groaned at the thought of yesterday. She didn't even want to be reminded of it anymore. "She was really worried about you, and I am too. What's wrong?" Sakura stared up, sighing.

"It's nothing, really."

"Okay, but if you want to talk about something, like I said, I'm all ears!" Naruto grinned.

"Well, what I wanted to talk about was, you know, about Ino and the favor-"

"It's alright." Naruto poignantly smiled. "She had told me everything that happened. Even the things you girls discussed." A hoarse laugh came out. "She tells me everything now." After the awkward laughing ending, silence consumed them. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"So, then you already know how she feels, huh?" She asked. Naruto stared down to his feet.

"Yeah… Thanks anyways." He let out. Sakura laughed.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all doing, no trouble at all. Actually it was quite easy." She laughed, stopping herself before she said something on impulse. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked in concern.

"Hey, I'll be fine! Besides, that's never stopped me before!" Naruto laughed, trying a bit too hard. Sakura frowned. _The way he's acting, there's no way he could have lied. He really did like her. But…_

"I have to go. Bye." She said, running off. Naruto stared confused at the anxious girl running off. He guessed she probably didn't even hear him say goodbye or see his small wave of farewell. What's with the sudden rush? He sighed, closing the door. He slowly walked over towards his room, laying on his back in thought. His thoughts went to his conversation with Ino.

Ino had knocked on the door, and made her way in.

"Something is seriously up with forehead!" Ino exclaimed. "Ugh, she's getting me so riled up, she doesn't tell me anything anymore!" Ino told him. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, but soon chuckled in response.

"Why, what happened?" He asked, heading over to the kitchen to make them both green tea.

"So the reason we didn't do the usual was because when I got home to take a small nap, the girls decided to have a slumber party at my house without my knowledge. It was actually pretty fun."

"So that's where you were, eh?"

"Yup, and the really incredible thing was forehead was the one who suggested it and decided to do it! Weird, huh? I was wondering what was wrong, but I didn't question it since, you know, it was a pretty good thing that she was having some fun and actually doing something with her friends and everything, and-" Ino's rambling continued, causing Naruto to smile, inwardly laughing at how much she could talk. He wondered how long she was able to ramble on until she would get out of breath when something caught his attention. "So they were all bombarding me with questions like 'do you like Naruto? And 'how do you feel about him?' and 'are you two together?" Naruto flinched as he got back to the conversation.

"eh, really? What did you say?" Naruto asked with anticipation.

"Well, I just told the truth you know, we're just friends and what not and I only like you as a friend." Ino laughed. "Geez, everyone has been questioning us, don't you think? Seriously, I don't get why two people hanging out has to be that they're in a romantic relationship and all that. It gets so annoying, don't you think? I'm sure others ask you that too, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, poignantly smiling.

"Just friends." He whispered out. He sighed, staring up to the ceiling in thought. _Man, why does this keep happening? _He asked himself with a frown. _Maybe, if I could just tell her. She might- _Naruto sighed once again, unsure as to what he should do. _I want to tell her, so… I'll tell her on the night of Hinata's and Neji's ceremony. Yeah, that would be nice. Whatever happens, happens. _Naruto had already decided, and made a silent promise to himself, one he was sure he would keep. Now it was imminent. Naruto stood up and zipped his jacket up. He would be heading towards the ramen stand where he'd meet Ino like he did every night when the two didn't have missions. Maybe if she knew how he felt, she would start to know that it could be more than _just friends. _

His confidents wavered though, hoping this wasn't a mistake, hoping things wouldn't end up the same way as... Naruto took in a deep breath, ridding his mind of such thoughts and moving on. _I should stop thinking of things like that anymore. _He heard Ino's voice in the past as she said to him _Out of sight out of mind. _

Definitely...

* * *

Sakura ran towards the training grounds, looking for a particular someone. Her eyes perked up when she noticed the one she was searching for.

"Sai! Just the person I needed to talk to, now if you'll just follow me-" She dragged him off away from his team.

"Uhh-" Sai scratched the back of his head not sure what this was about. She had dragged him to Ichiraku's once again.

"Sai, about what we were talking about earlier, it's impossible!" Sakura called as she chewed the noodles and sipped her soup. Sai tilted his head in wonderment.

"Oh, you told Naruto the truth?" Sai asked with a small smile.

"What are you nuts? Of course not! Well, my job was easy since Ino already told him how she felt, but it was getting really awkward, and I just had to talk to someone again." Sai stayed quiet, not really sure what to say anymore. He decided to smile. Sakura deadpanned.

"Why are you giving me that fake smile?" She asked. "You know, I can see through those smiles easily." She told him with a sigh. "Anyways, it's wrong! All wrong! That last scenario is wrong, he really does like her. He wouldn't be that sad. I know Naruto, he can't put up a fake expression on that face without me knowing… just like how I know you're faking that smile once again, Sai!" She was beginning to feel irritated by the boy.

"Sorry, just… I don't know what else to say besides tell him the truth." Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"I already told you why I_ can't_. I'm not ready yet. I told you, the night of their ceremony, it'll be the perfect time. Look, I'm not asking you to say anything. I guess all I really need is for someone to listen. I was thinking before, maybe that's why I drowned myself in my work, since I was so stressed." Sakura thought back to Naruto's words earlier in the day. _If you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears!_ He had said with that big grin on his face. She would want to talk to him, but since it's about him, well...

"Maybe you should get a pet?" Sai suggested. "Having a pet is a great stress reliever and helps you live longer." Sakura sighed.

"What are you talking about? That's not what I wanted, but you know, that might be a good idea." Sakura laughed at the thought. "Maybe then I won't feel so panicked." Sakura was lost in thought while Sai respectively slurped up the rest of his ramen. Sakura's thoughts went back to the stand when she heard a brash noise.

"Eh, I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten all day!" A voice called. Sakura's eyes widened and Sai smiled at the familiar voice. In fact, two familiar voices.

"Damn it Sai, why couldn't you warn me? Crap, and Ino's hear too, oh no." She whispered to Sai as she shook his shoulder in annoyance. He tilted his head. The stand's curtain flapped open to reveal two blondes.

"Sai and Sakura? What are you two doing here?" Ino asked in astonishment. She wouldn't think Sakura of all people would be here, let alone with Sai. Naruto's face scrunched with indifference at the odd pair sitting down.

_Now this, is a bit awkward_ Sakura thought. She was pretty sure everyone felt this way… except for Sai, who was smiling once again. _I__diot _Sakura couldn't help but think. The blondes sat down, now quiet, waiting.

"Hey you four! Are all of you on a double date?" Teuchi laughed when the three teens faces heated at the mention of a date. Sakura's face flinched, what would give him an idea like that?

"Dad, stop embarrassing them!"

"What do you mean? They do look like couples, don't you think? It's kind of cute. Takes me back to the old days, ya know?" His daughter sighed at her father. He laughed as his wrinkled face formed a big grin.

"I apologize on my fathers behalf." Ayame said as she continued to scrub dirty dishes.

"It's, alright… just two orders of miso ramen please." Naruto asked awkwardly. Teuchi chuckled along with his daughter as they began cooking their ramen. "So we usually don't see you two here." Naruto decided to be the first to begin a conversation. It felt strange seeing Sakura and Sai together. It irked him a bit.

"Me and the hag were just talking. Coincidently we were talking about-"

"A mission!" Sakura interrupted with a yelp. She had stood up from her stool even. "I was just telling him how I might want to get back to going on missions, ya know?"

"But that's-"

"I know Sai, that's unlike me, but hey, it seems like fun, right?" Sakura sighed, her insides boiling at Sai's recklessness. The only thing she had in her mind was the phrase _"shut up Sai, shut up Sai, shut up Sai_" running over and over again. She sat down, leaning towards Sai and whispering in his ear. "Shut up Sai." She said, glaring daggers. Sai chuckled, nodding. Ino had stayed quiet, eyeing Sakura. She sighed, deciding to want to talk to her before Naruto had continued their conversation.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Sakura sighed, agreeing. Sai and Naruto watched as the two left. Naruto crossed his arms.

"I wonder what those two are talking about. Eh, probably some girl stuff." Naruto scrunched his face once again. "Hey, why the hell were you two here together anyways?"

"Does it bother you?" Sai asked with a smile.

"No way!" Naruto yelled in defense. "It's just weird. She usually couldn't stand the way you insult her, so it's kind of strange, alright?"

"You mean, the ugly hag doesn't like my nickname for her?" Sai asked, while Naruto had sighed at Sai's inability to understand others feelings.

"Sai, I don't know if you'll ever get it." Naruto gulped up his glass of water in thirst.

"Hey, Naruto? Can I ask you something?" Sai asked.

"Sure."

"Do you still love Sakura?" Sai asked. Naruto's eyes widened and almost choked at the sudden question. Sai thought nothing of it when he spit his water out.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he wiped away the water that dripped on his chin. Teuchi scolded him at his recklessness.

"Just a yes or no question." Sai simplified. Naruto sighed.

"You ask weird questions, you know that." Naruto put his hand to his chin in thought. "Hey, why are you asking me a question like that anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Sakura loves you." Sai blurted out, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. Sai… really didn't understand the meaning of a secret… "Don't you still love her?" Sai asked. Naruto's face cringed, standing up from his seat.

"Sai, I don't think you should be assuming-"

"But she told me. Those were her exact words." Naruto sighed, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Shut up Sai. I don't want to hear things like that." He growled. He then sighed, calming down. "I have to go." He said. Sai's eyes widened, wondering what happened. The only thing that could be said was… Sai really needed to learn how to read the atmosphere, or else he would have sensed it tersely tense up and how it was uptight in the ramen stand.

* * *

"What happened last night?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"I don't know Ino, I just felt pressured is all." Sakura said.

"Pressured? But all we were asking was who you liked. I don't get it, aren't we friends?"

"Of course we are!"

"Then why couldn't you tell me? We always told each other everything. We always told each other our feelings." Sakura frowned, seeing Ino's hurt face. It must have affected her more than she had thought.

"Look, it's just-"

"It's not just that. I know you've been hiding something from me. I thought we were close enough that you could tell me, but-"

"Please Ino. I want to tell you, I just can't, not yet, alright?"

"Why? Why not now?"

"Please, as a friend, just be there, please?" Sakura asked. Ino frowned. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, I promise. You are my friend afterall." Ino put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Fine forehead, I'll wait. Man, you're really a handful, you know?" Ino laughed. Sakura laughed as well. "You know, you're more of an annoying little sister." Ino laughed more as Sakura clenched her fist in annoyance.

"Annoying little sister? I'm older than you!" Sakura retorted.

"Right now, I'm finding that hard to believe." Ino nonchalantly said as Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Hey, tomorrow, did you want to go shopping with me? You, Tenten, and Hinata went shopping without me, remember?" Ino winked. Sakura giggled, nodding.

"Sure." They both giggled. Sakura was happy things with Ino were back to normal. Till now, at the very least.

* * *

Both Ino and Sakura walked back into Ichiraku's.

"Where's Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. He just left all of a sudden." Sai shrugged nonchalantly. Ino and Sakura looked down at the bowl of ramen as steam rose from it. Both girls raised an eyebrow, knowing he wouldn't leave Ichiraku's without a full stomach. He left before he could even eat they both noticed. Sakura looked at the now night sky.

"I think I should head home now. I'll see you tomorrow then Ino?" Sakura asked, smiling. Ino grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"See you there." With that, Sakura left, feeling relieved that she felt things just might get back to the way things were.

"Here are two bowls of ramen for you. Hey, where'd Naruto and Sakura go?" Teuchi asked as he placed two bowls on the counter.

"I don't know." Ino slid over Naruto's bowl. "I guess it's just you and me now, eh Sai? Hey, you want another bowl? I'll pay for this one." Ino offered. Sai smiled.

"Thank you." After they consumed their fill, they were heading home.

"Hey, Teuchi, can I get three bowls of ramen to go please?" Ino asked. Teuchi smiled, nodding. "Naruto was starving before we got here, and then he left so suddenly. I don't know what, but something must be on his mind. Plus, a stomach filled with Teuchi's ramen should sure make it easier to get it out of him." Ino laughed as Teuchi handed her bag with three bowls full of ramen to go.

* * *

Author's note: Haha, who thought I would do something like this? Things are heating up from here on out! If anything seems wrong or if there are any grammar errors, please inform me since I really want to improve, thanks! The next chapter won't be soon as a warning since I'm about to start school and I want to work on my other stories before I update this one, so I'll try my best to be as quick as possible, but just don't get mad if it's not quick (I apologize in advance). I also want to try and edit the first few chapters of this since I see it probably is confusing. Until next time!

I know I made it confusing (especially Naruto's feelings), but things will be explained in either the next chapter or the one after that (please bare with me, it will all make sense in due time)! Next chapter, Ino and Sakura go shopping, and the night of the ceremony! :D


	11. Chapter Ten

**[A/N]: **Okay everyone, I know I'm a horrible updater, and I'm the most idiotic person in the world right now for losing my most treasured possesion (yeah, I know, I'm a nerd for this being my flashdrive). Anyways, I'm terribly sorry for such a wait, and I hope to make it up by having a lot of updates throughout these two weeks since I have winter break. Now, this isn't like my original work that I was going to put up, but it's really close to it (I have to remember everything from memory, which shouldnt' be hard, considering I'm the one who wrote it). By the way, I edited the other chapters and added a few things, so hopefully they're presentable. So, I'll stop talking so much and let you read on.

**Chapter Ten**

Ino continuously knocked on the door, annoyed at her friend's lack of response.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I know you're in there." Ino called out.

"Yeah, but I was sleeping." Naruto popped his head out of the door to look at the girl. He had looked so tired with his eyes straining to remain open. That is until he noticed her bring three large plastic cups of ramen near her face. He licked his lips in hunger. "Wow Ino, you shouldn't have." He said as he grabbed the plastic cups of ramen and ushered her in. She smirked, knowing he'd let anyone in with cups full of ramen in their hand.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he slurped up noodle after noodle. Ino leaned on his kitchen counter.

"I was just wondering what was wrong." She told him. Naruto sighed.

"Nothing's wrong Ino." He told her.

"You can't fool me. You didn't eat any of your ramen. I want you to try to tell me something is wrong." Ino said in anger. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"I just wasn't feeling good. Sai got me pissed, alright?" He confessed, sipping the soup portion of his ramen now. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Sai always says stupid things. I didn't think it'd bother you now. Hmm, unless… you were jealous, weren't you?" Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Why would I be jealous of Sai of all people?" Naruto retorted with a scowl. Honestly, there's nothing Sai had that would make Naruto remotely jealous. The guy was freaking inhuman when he first met him, and is just now learning. Besides the fact that Sai is one heck of an artist, he couldn't deduct what Ino had in mind.

"I don't know. Maybe you're just a bit jealous that he was with Sakura_-chan_." Ino laughed. She had stopped, noticing he wasn't laughing with her. He'd usually attempt to mock laugh to hid his heated face, but not this time.

"That's far from it actually." Naruto sighed, opening the second cup of ramen. "Maybe I'm just overreacting." He thought, calming down at the steam that heated his face and gave his nostrils the best sensation. Ino gently smiled at the blond facing her. He looked up from his ramen and noticed her smiling, which caused him to grin.

"Well, I haven't been getting much luck with Sakura. She's still being so secretive. It's really ticking me off, but I told her I'd wait." Ino sighed.

"Guess we're both a bit frustrated, neh?"

"Yeah, only you won't tell me what Sai told you!" Ino said. "Ugh, why do both my best friends have to hide things from me? I'm sure as hell honest with the both of you. Why can't you guys just tell me instead of hiding things from me? I mean, we're suppose to share things, right? I always did with Sakura. Now it feels as if no one trusts me with anything." Ino let out. She never thought she'd feel this dejected about this. She would have burst into tears if it wasn't for Naruto being there. She sighed, walking over to his couch and bringing her knees to her forehead in thought. Naruto frowned as he watched her. He wasn't sure if he should go up to her and hug her or not.

_I'm sorry Ino. I want to tell you. I don't like seeing you so sad…I just, promise it'd be later. I'm sorry. But, I just can't take seeing you like this. _

"He just asked me if I liked her still." He told her. She brought her head up and turned to him.

"What?"

"He asked if I still liked Sakura-chan." He sighed.

"Sai seriously asked you that?" She asked perplexed. Naruto shrugged. Fits of Ino's giggles reached his ear. Naruto smiled, happy that she wasn't so sad anymore.

"What did you say then?" She asked.

"I had left." Ino frowned.

"Eh, why'd you do that? Unless… you're still in love with her aren't you?" Ino gasped. She smiled a bit, but then sighed in annoyance. "Didn't I tell you-"

"It's not like that! It's just... I didn't want to say anything to him. To tell the truth, I think it worked. I really don't like Sakura-chan anymore. I think... I know I like someone else." Naruto sighed, seeing her squeal.

"No lie? It actually worked?" Ino stood perplexed. She never believed that Uzumaki Naruto could actually fall out of love with the rosette. It kind of made her sad, yet she was still happy for the blond as well. "How cute! Who? Who?" Ino patronized. Naruto took one last gulp and stood up to head to his room.

"I'm getting a bit tired now."

"Oh no you don't Uzumaki Naruto! You come right back here and tell me now! You can't just leave me like this in wonder." Ino pleaded.

"Oh, I think I can." Naruto laughed as he ran from the blond

"You're lucky I'm too nice to use my Shintenshin no Jutsu to see into your mind!" Ino argued. She pulled him to the couch in anger. "Now tell me now or else I'll be tempted to use it!" She demanded. She had held him down, making Naruto's face heat as she straddled him.

"I-I'll tell you at Hinata's and Neji's ceremony. Promise." He said, not looking her in the eye. She laughed with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll hold you to that promise Naruto." She laughed more, getting up off him and walking to the door. "I better get going and rest up for tomorrow. Me and Sakura_-chan_ have a shopping date." Ino laughed as she walked out the door. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Ino furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure." She told her best friends. Sakrua sighed in annoyance.

"Geez Ino, just pick something already. You've been staring at those two dresses for ages." Sakura remarked.

"I'm trying! I'm just not sure which will look better on me." Ino told her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you pick that purple one? It looks really cute on you." Sakura suggested. Ino whined, unable to decide, in which Sakura groaned.

"Okay, fine. But if it looks fat on me on the day of the ceremony, I'm so blaming you!" Ino threatened. She went to the changing room to get dressed while Sakura thought about the upcoming inauguration of the Hyuuga's, and what will come of it. She grew nervous at the mere thought of what she was going to do.

"Forehead, I had a question."

"What?"

"Please… can you give me something to go on? I want to know what this guy at the hospital looks like, his personality, anything!" Ino pleaded. Sakura sighed.

"How about I tell you at the ceremony?" she asked with a smile. Ino pouted.

"Okay, this is seriously freaky. Why do both you and Naruto_ insist_ on telling me on the night of the ceremony? Honestly, what's so special on that night that it can't be now?" Ino questioned aloud, annoyed with everything. Sakura looked up at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Yeah, both of you decide to tell me on the night of the ceremony, it's really annoying!" Ino told her. Sakura thought for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Ugh, whatever, but I'm going to hold you to it. Oh, by the way, we're walking to the Hyuga's mansion together." Ino automatically assumed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, come on." Ino smiled.

"I'd think you'd be going with Naruto." Sakura told her. Ino sighed.

"I don't think he'd appreciate having to wait while we spend hours in your bathroom fixing up." Ino suggested.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Sakura all but whispered. "Especially if it's for you."

"What was that? Speak up!" Ino called. Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Just be sure to be there. I want you to help me with my make up." Sakura told her. Ino nodded with excitement.

* * *

Sakura had slipped into her pink dress and put long black boots over her feet. Sakura turned to the door at the ringing of a bell. She smiled, expecting Ino.

"Oh, forehead, that's so cute!" Ino exclaimed. "Now all you need is a touch of make up and a cute hair style and you're done!" She told her as she walked in.

"Wow, that looks great on you Ino!" Ino scoffed.

"Yeah right, I so do look fat in this!" Ino remarked with anger. Sakura merely rolled her eyes at the impossible blonde.

"Sure you do Ino, now hurry up and help me finish getting ready so we can leave!" Sakura demanded.

Ino had been smiling the entire time just thinking of tonight.

"Oh, this is going to be so fun. After Hiashi's speech, Hinata and Neji are going to have a speech as well. After that, there'll be dancing too. Eh, but Hinata said it will be formal and all that since Hiashi told her, 'it's not fit for an heir to dance to such vulgar music." Ino repeated Hinata's words as she brushed the small bristles on Sakura's cheeks. She sighed. "Oh well. At least it'll be fun to see Hinata speak up for once, don't you think? I wonder if she's going to get nervous." Sakrua sighed at Ino's rambling. She had other things on her mind. "You know, I'm surprised Hiashi would even allow to wear dresses instead of the usual kimonos."

"Oh, Hinata told me she had pleaded for Neji to try and talk to him about that. Somehow, he actually allowed it." Sakura told her as she stood by the mirror, rather liking the pink gloves she wore. She'd have to be sure to get stylish gloves like this for training as well.

"Wow, are you serious? Well, I wouldn't think Neji would want that either. He's usually so formal, I can't believe he doesn't drive Tenten crazy-"

"Ino?" Sakura suddenly asked. Ino stared at her in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I know we've already asked you this, but are you sure you don't like Naruto?" Sakura asked. Ino stared at her. She sighed.

"Well no. I don't think so anyways." She sighed. "Hey, Sakura… do you like him?" She asked. Sakura's eyes bulged.

"What? Why'd you ask that?" She asked.

"Well, you did just ask me the same thing. Besides, you've been so weird lately forehead, it kind of seems like you do with the way you've been acting." Ino told her. "Or at least, did you like him before?" Sakura frowned.

"What does it matter?" She sighed, continuing to brush her hair. "Besides, I thought I told you I like someone."

"Yeah, but you never told me who." Sakura frowned. She did not want to get into this conversation now. She just… needed to find a way out of it. Sakura walked, nearly tripping.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled, nodding.

"Are you ready? We have to go now though. We're already late." Sakura told her. Ino scrunched her face in annoyance. Now she saw what she was trying to do.

"Whatever forehead." Ino said as she walked out the door with nothing but disappointment and a feeling of dejection. Sakura frowned as she watched the girl leave.

"Ino's really taking this seriously now." Sakura whispered. She sighed, knowing it was best she didn't know.

* * *

Naruto growled, trying to form a knot on his tie.

"Stupid tie." He grumbled out in annoyance as he did his best to fix such a jumbled mess. "Damn, can't I just go without one?" Naruto sighed in annoyance as he looked himself over. His ears heard knocking coming from his room, but not on the door. Instead, he heard knocking on his window. He raised an eyebrow, walking towards it to open the window to catch Sai their with a big smile on his face. "Sai? What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you ever heard of using a door?" He asked in surprise.

"I thought we should talk before you went to the ceremony." Sai told him, continuing to give Naruto a creepy smile.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Look, just forget-"

"Here, let me help you with that." Sai offered, heading towards the blond and grabbing the tie. Naruto scowled, turning his head away from the boy.

"Whatever Sai. Wait a sec. Aren't you going to the ceremony too?" He asked. Sai smiled.

"I would have if it weren't for Danzou-sama giving me a mission tonight." Sai told him. Naruto nodded.

"I see."

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you since I won't get another chance before the ceremony." He told him as he grabbed both ends and worked his magic. Naruto nodded again. Sai took his hands off the tie when it took the form of a knot. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks!" He said as all was left to do was tighten it around his neck. Sai nodded.

"What would you do, if say, Sakura told you she loved you?" He asked. Naruto stared at him perplexed. It was silent for a moment, and Sai could feel an intense feeling coming from the blond. This time, Sai held a perplexed face when he saw Naruto smirking such a sly smirk. He heard him give off laughs. _Does he think I was telling a joke?_ Sai thought, but soon realized the problem. He frowned. No, it wasn't as if it were some sort of joke, but he felt Naruto thought it was. He laughed… He thought the mere thought of something as surreal as that was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Heh, sorry Sai, but I gotta' go now. Have fun on your mission." Naruto told him in a rather hoarse voice. Sai frowned, watching the blond open his door to the chilling night at hand. Naruto stopped and turned.

"Be sure to lock up when you're done here." Naruto gave him a smile, one he'd rather not see on the blond. It was one Sai knew very well. He knew that smile because it was the same smile he'd see in the mirror all the time. It was that smile he would see in his very reflection at first. It was the smile he realized, he never wanted to see on him.

* * *

[A/N]: I know it's still a bit confusing with Naruto and all, but everything will get cleared up after the next chapter. I thought that would be a good place to end it. Yeah, not much happened, but next chapter will have a lot (which should be up by tomorrow since I'm on winter break! xD). Next chapter: The long awaited ceremony, so stay tuned. :D In the mean time tell me what you think! :D

Please review, and Happy Holidays to everyone! Big thanks to everyone who reads and takes the time to review! xD


	12. Chapter Eleven

**[A/N]: **Well, how's that for a quick update? Well, it's good for me! xD Haha, for some reason watching the movie Tangled got me motivated to finish editing it (I went to go watch it today with my friends. It's really cute! xD), so I guess you can thank that! And I can't forget to thanks everyone who reviewed! That was serious motivation today when I saw them pop up in my email to actually finish writing this chapter! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"talking"

_thought_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

Naruto walked into the Hyuuga mansion, fixing up his tie as he looked around for anyone he knew. He noticed he was pretty early, so he didn't expect to see that many people. He looked around to see most of the Hyuuga clan walking about, yet no Neji or Hinata. He continued his search until he heard two familiar friends.

"Choji, what do you think you're doing?"

"It's a buffet table, so I'm helping myself of course!" Choji exclaimed, putting as much as he could put on a single plate and more towering up. Shikamaru sighed.

"That's supposed to be for after the entire thing, and there should still be some for the guest."

"Well, _I am_ a guest." Choji argued, taking a bite of dumplings. Shikamaru sighed, muttering a small 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Shikamaru, Choji!" Naruto called, walking up to them. They stared at him. Choji smiled, waving at said boy while Shikamaru merely sighed.

"Yo, what's up Naruto?" Choji asked as he took more bites of the food. Naruto grinned, happy to see them.

"Nothing, just waiting for more people to show up."

"Same here." Shikamaru said, tugging at his collar. It was way too troublesome, but his mother forced him to look his absolute best for such an occasion.

"So, you know where the two main people of the hour are?" Naruto asked.

"Neji and Hinata? Haven't' a clue were they are, we just got here ourselves." Shikamaru explained. Naruto nodded.

"Well, we should greet them though and find out where to go." Naruto suggested. They nodded, all three walking towards the podium where they assumed the whole thing would take place. When arriving, none were allowed to go through the main entrance, but through a gate to the backyard. They all walked towards the door leading inside the mansion when they saw Neji walk out.

"Neji! You ready for the big day?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded.

"Yes, I suppose." Neji said.

"So, where do we go?"

"Well, there _are_ chairs over there you know. That's were the main event will be held." Neji told him. Naruto deadpanned.

"You don't need an attitude." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "Anyways, where's Hinata?" He asked returning to his excited self. Neji merely pointed inside their estate. Naruto nodded, deciding to walk inside.

"You coming?" He asked the two.

"No, we'd rather just wait here." Shikamaru told him. Naruto nodded, walking inside. As he entered, he smiled at the sight before him, inwardly laughing.

There Hinata was, taking deep breaths with a big blush of embarrassment on her face. Her team was there, with Kurenai and Kiba trying to talk to her to calm her nerves. He smiled, knowing she usually didn't speak up that much and didn't like all the attention drawn on her. He smiled, knowing today would change that.

"Yo." Naruto called, waving at said team.

"Yo Naruto. What's up man?" Kiba smiled, walking up to him as well.

"I was just wanting to see how Hinata was doing." He told him. Kiba gave a big toothy grin, pointing a thumb towards her direction.

"Yeah, she's pretty nervous to go up there in front of her entire clan, especially knowing her father's watching-"

"Kiba! Don't remind her!" Kurenai said in anger as she tried to calm the girl down.

"Oh, sorry Hinata." Kiba apologized sheepishly. Hinata waved.

"I-It's alright. I think I'll be able to handle it." She smiled. Everyone grinned at said girl.

"You're going to do great Hinata. Just don't worry about it." Naruto offered.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled. Naruto nodded. He placed his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her and show his support. She grinned, appreciative of it.

"Naruto, let's go see who else has arrived. Hinata, were you going to go with us too?" Kiba asked. Hinata smiled, nodding her head.

Neji gave a small smirk, staring at his two teammates walk through the backyard gate.

"Neji-kun! Oh, today your youth shines brighter than a thousand stars!" Gai told him. Neji sighed at his sensei's antics. The heard a dong of a bell, and realized it was time to begin.

* * *

Ino grinned, walking through the gates with Sakura right next to her. They both only heard one voice.

"Oh great, we're late." Sakura frowned. "This is all your fault Ino!" She blamed.

"Shhh. Let's just hurry up and find seats." Ino whispered, walking through.

Hiashi had paused just to look at the two walking by at the very back, and continued on.

"Thank you everyone. As for the last thing I'd like to say: these two Shinobi, Neji and Hinata. Both of you, I'm proud of you. You've shown excellent skills. I wish you both the best. Now here's one of your future clan leaders and my nephew, Hyuuga Neji." Neji walked up, nodding to the man when they past each other by. Hiashi smiled at said boy, and for once, Neji smiled back. A small gentle smile. He looked towards his fellow clan members and his team.

"For ages the branch household has succumbed to the main household in everything, us being their… servants. My father, even losing his life for one of them. But… He told me, in a note, that he willingly gave his life away for his brother, my uncle. But he was offered a choice. He was offered a choice, and with that, he felt offered freedom. Now, it's my choice, it's all our choice. This is our chance to be united… and now we'll be offered a choice. We will have a voice as well. Our destiny… it's not in the hands of anyone else but ourselves. We're able to control our own destiny. As a united clan, as one of the head of our household, I choose this path." Neji announced in his valedictory. He smiled at his team, his fellow clan members. He turned and looked at his cousin, who was so nervous, not sure if she could match up to such a speech.

"And now your other new leader of our clan will speak as well. A very strong Shinobi, my cousin, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata's eyes widened, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked over to her father and her younger sister, who smiled at her and nodded in approval. She walked up trying to be as confident as possible. Neji nodded at the girl as he walked passed her, and she grabbed his sleeve shirt.

"Brother, please. I feel it's only fitting that we should stand together on this." She told him. Neji stopped, a bit taken by surprise. He shook his head.

"No, after your speech. It's your time Hinata." He told her, giving a small smile.

Hinata walked up, and waited till the clapping subsided. She smiled, taking a big breath.

"Thank you everyone. I-I'm happy to have come this far. At first, when I was merely an academy student, I wasn't sure if I'd even become a genin. I wasn't sure of anything really. At first, no one thought I'd be able to be strong enough to fight back. But I proved myself worthy. It was because of a man named Uzumaki Naruto, here tonight. I don't know where I'd be. I wouldn't have the confidents I needed. I was taught that I could be strong, and I could be an exceptional Shinobi. I believe in myself now, and I believe I'm strong enough to be your leader. Thank you." Hinata bowed, hearing how everyone clapped for her, she released a huge breath she didn't know she had and smiled. She looked over towards Neji, signaling for him to come up there as well. They both looked over towards the crowd, bowing.

Hiashi walked up, looking at the two. For once, he smiled. He looked at them, and he smiled. The cheers were getting loud, but they could read his lips.

"_I'm proud of you two." _

* * *

"Wow, you two! You were amazing!" Tenten complimented.

"Yeah, you guys did great! It takes a lot of guts to get up there!"

"You did great Hinata!" Hinata smiled with a big blush.

"Thank you everyone. Well, this is just getting started. Now there'll be music in celebration, so I encourage all of you to dance." Hinata said.

"That a girl Hinata!" Kiba said as he patted her back. They all smiled at said girl.

* * *

Sakura sighed, not sure what to do. It was a race against time, she had to tell him, talk to him before she explodes completely. She sighed, looking at the boy talk to Choji and Lee. She was watching, notice him stealing glances at Ino who had been talking with Hinata, Tenten and Kiba at the moment. She sighed, walking up to said boy.

"Naruto, dance with me?" Her face heated. He titled his head in confusion. He stared at her. She couldn't help but feel self conscious. "Well? Is that a yes or no?" She asked. He didn't say anything, he just dumbly nodded when he felt a nudge from someone. He turned and noticed it was Choji who did it. She grinned, thankful she got some response.

They swayed with the music, Naruto feeling incredibly awkward as he hardly knew how to ballroom dance. She was the one leading for now until Naruto finally got the hang of it and lead on to the repetitive beat of the music.

"Are you having fun?" He asked. She nodded. He just held her hand, but wasn't sure how close he should go. She smiled, trying to lean as close as she can. They spun across the dance floor, it feeling a bit silent with no words being spoken. Sakura was thinking of how to confess to him, while Naruto focused on his feet movement.

Sakura frowned when the song was about to end. When everything would be over and he might dance with someone else…with Ino. She had to tell him, she had to do _something._ She stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

"What are you-" She leaned in, her boots making her tall enough to plant a tender kiss on his moist lips.

"Sakura-chan, you just." He paused. He didn't know what to think. "Why'd you…" He shook his head, wondering if this really happened. He looked down at said girl with widened eyes, unsure what to do. "I… I have to go." Naruto said, trying to let her hold go, yet she tugged at his arm with a firm grip.

"Please Naruto-" She felt dejected. He didn't return it. He didn't do anything. He's just leaving her there. She let go, unsure what to do now, eyes wide in astonishment. She wanted to go after him, she really did, but she couldn't move her legs.

Sakura cried. She could feel the tears rolling down. Again, she was going to just let him walk away without saying what she needed to say. Again, she was just going to leave it as is, and hope it was going to solve itself. Again, she was just going to let the person she loved walk out. But… she made a promise, hadn't she? She promised to Sai and herself.

She closed her eyes. She saw an image. She saw Sasuke's back in the night. She saw him walk away from her life for good.

"_Don't leave me!" She had called, crying her eyes out at the young man she thought she was in love with. He'd left her with a single thank you, and a karate chop to the back, leaving her unconscious on a bench. _

Her fist clenched, and she ran. She wasn't going to run away; she was going to face him. She was going to tell him. She wasn't going to drown in her work again and sink. She wasn't going to just let things go. She couldn't, not anymore. She ran to him. She saw his back, with the same blonde spiky hair. She saw him.

"Naruto!" She called, it being more of a plead. Her voice screeched out. Tears raining down on her rosy cheeks. "Naruto please! Don't leave. I can't take this. I can't hide it anymore, I have to tell you. I-I love you Naruto." She called out to him.

Naruto stiffened, unable to move. He wasn't entirely sure what to do anymore, what he should do. He was caught speechless. He just stood there. He couldn't think straight, only one sentence ringing through his head…

_I love you Naruto. _

* * *

[A/N]: Yes, a bit of a cliffhanger! xD Sorry, just felt this would be a fitting place to end. Anyways, next chapter, well, yeah, the conclusion of this ceremony, haha. Okay, about the speeches: I hope they don't suck that bad. It's not a full out inaguration speech or anything, but it's something, haha. :D Anyways, I hope everyone reviews and tell me what you think! xD


	13. Chapter Twelve

**[A/N]: **Next chapter on Christmas Eve! I'm a bit relunctant to post this chapter up since I'm afraid you guys will hate it. I get that feeling...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Twelve: A Matter of Timing**

Sakura found the wind especially chilly today. Her face felt the frostiness of the weather even more with all the water raining down it. The harmonious sound of a symphonic melody was still ringing throughout the street, yet the stillness of the two figures made it seem soundless. She stared deep on the nip of his neck, finding something to focus on before breaking down completely. She tightened her grip on the frills of her dress as the wind seamlessly blew through her bubblegum locks.

He had been looking at the vantage point at the end of the road for what seemed eternal. He hadn't said anything. He stood there for the longest time in thought. He appeared as a stone cold statue in Sakura's eyes.

"_I stayed away from sadness and pain…I wanted to protect that smiling face."_

_I remember I thought that a while ago back, because I wanted her to smile again…to be happy, and I was willing to do anything to accomplish that, even losing all hope of her ever being with me. Even now, I would do anything if I can see the happy Sakura-chan again because her smile's more important, yet…_

_Why are you crying then?_

He could hear her sniffling; he could hear her quiet sobs as they struck his agonizing ears. Wasn't Sakura the one always rejecting his advances towards her? He thought he was being sagacious the entire situation, about their entire relationship and doing the right thing when he decided to stop chasing after her.

_I hate it when you cry, and I'd kick anyone's ass for causing you to cry too, but…This time, it's my own fault. I'm the one who caused you to feel sad. I caused you all this turmoil inside of you this entire time. Though, right now, all I really want to know is what I can do…to get you to smile again._

"I just don't get it-" He paused, taking a big breath. His voice sounded huskier than normal, and she couldn't help but hear pain in his voice. "I need time to think. I'm sorry Sakura-chan, just this… us, I can't do this right now." He said finally having the strength to walk off. He did need to think. She was in love with Sasuke, and all she wanted was to get him back. That's why; he decided to stop pursuing her if only to make her happy. He couldn't believe it, how could he? How could he believe that she would do such a thing as to forget all about Sasuke? Now…he's not sure what to do, what's going on, anything. He knew he had to leave, or else he'd have to hear her cry once again and know it was his own fault. He knew he just had to walk away, or else the guilt would consume him for to quickly when if he continued to hear her sobs getting deafening.

With everything she's been through with him these past few weeks, she knew, _knew_ that the feelings she's now pouring out is complete and utterly pointless.

He didn't love her anymore. He didn't love her the way she loved him anymore, and it's been tearing her apart little by little each and every day she spent.

She felt as if she was rejected for the second time, and this time, the one she thought would do anything for her, the one she thought would always be the one to lighten her day wouldn't be there to catch her like always...like before. She cried, feeling she'd sunk lower than ever before. She felt as if she was drowning, and no one would save her, not when the only one who could was the one who took her life boat away and wasn't doing anything about it.

She watched the person that mattered most leave. Leave her. Just like before, she poured her heart, yet it still wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to get him to stay.

"Sakura?" She looked in back of her to see Ino standing there with such a sorrowful look on her face. She had known. The look in her eyes told her. The look on her Sakura's face told her what took place.

"Ino." Sakura cried out.

"It's alright Sakura. Let's take you home." Ino said as she held the girl. Sakura nodded. Ino helped her get off her feet and walked with her. Sakura looked at said girl, realizing that she was the reason why he left her there. But she wouldn't dare tell her that.

* * *

The smell of old and weary books was caught by Sakura's nose as she kept her eyes on the bundles of books. Sakura picked any book she hadn't read yet, and opened it up. Anatomy and Physiology of the Human Body, it read. It was different from the usual book she had read when she was in training. This one was less descriptive on the different body systems, and didn't include a histology chapter at all. It also didn't include different medical ninjutsu as the other one-instead it showed nothing but the structure and functions of body systems. She sighed realizing how useless and elementary level this certain book was to her. Still, she lugged the rather large book to a nearby desk and skimmed the pages.

Sakura hadn't known what to do afterwards anymore. She just felt the need to do nothing but go somewhere quiet and take her mind off of things. She was so out of place with reality, she didn't sense the familiar chakra near her.

"Wow, your face looks really bad, and your bags under your eyes look darker than usual." She heard the familiar voice say. She sighed in anger, realizing said boy was probably right. She had cried a lot yesterday. She guessed her tear stained eyes and being unable to sleep did take its toll on her.

"What do you want Sai?" She asked. Sai frowned.

"I just wanted to know how things went yesterday." Sai told her.

"What do you think?" She snapped, raising her voice and glaring at him. _It was his fault… everything._ She deduced, anger settling in at said boy. He was the one who gave her such a thought as to tell him. Now look at her. She didn't even want to talk to him right now.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I told him how I felt, and he rejected me. He didn't love me." She had continued to tell the tale of last night, trying to hold back tears in between her story. Even when she hated him at the moment and didn't want to talk to him, she found an urge to just spill everything, everything she felt and everything she'd been hiding to him. He was one of the people who actually would listen.

"Oh, I see." Sai said, the only thing he could. The most hackneyed expression one would use when listening to someone. She spoke vehemently, which he was sure there were measures of hyperbole in her story as she told him of the lurid night he was unable to attend. After the tale, he had been lost in thought. He had been thinking of what she had said when a thought crossed his mind.

"Every ninja must pick the perfect time to strike, or else everything will go in vain. They must not hesitate, true, but if they move too soon, then it can back fire just as well. Maybe, this was just a matter of bad timing. Sakura, you were rushed, and I feel it was partly my fault for that. I apologize."

"No, that can't be-"

"Just think about it. When you saw him leave, you saw Sasuke. There's bound to be a connection somehow. They both rejected you, but maybe it was just your timing. Maybe you truly didn't love Sasuke-at least the love I've read about. And maybe, you're still not sure if you really love Naruto-not enough for him to believe you at the very least." Sai told her. She looked perplexed, unknown to her how right he was. Both confessions, she felt pressured. When she confessed to Sasuke, all she wanted, all she was thinking about was for him to stay. And Naruto: him confessing he liked another girl made her feel as if she had no more time to waste. She felt scared she was losing him. She wasn't ready for either one.

She would do everything to keep them with her, for them not to drift away while she was left behind. She didn't want them to leave her; she didn't want them to walk out of her life for good.

_Maybe that's why I got so obsessed with Naruto walking me home and felt so bad when he stopped. I felt like I lost my connection to him. I felt like I was losing everything that's good in my life. _

Maybe that's why he didn't believe her, because she didn't really believe it herself. She just needed a way to keep him from leaving her. She needed a way to get him to stay by her side- it was sad that it was just like wit h Sasuke. She hated that part most. No, because her feelings should be different, they are. She sighed, unsure what to do.

"Hey Sai, does any of your books say what I should do in such a predicament." Sakura asked. The boy shook his head, opening his new book on relationships and scrolling the table of contents.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't. But I'm sure there's a book out there somewhere that can help you." Sai smiled. Sakura frowned, knowing her quandary wouldn't be in a book. She sighed. "But this book does say something interesting. You should have someone there for you after a rejection." Sakura smiled.

"Sai, then are you-"

"I think it's best you get a pet." Sai nodded. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Look at her, actually thinking that he was proposing he'd be that person there for her. She sighed with a small giggle.

"Tell you what. I'll help you find that book, if you help me pick a pet." She told him. He tilted his head in confusion. She smiled.

"But why would you need my help? You're perfectly capable of picking a pet you like on your own."

"It's called being a good friend." She said with a grin.

"Then I'll help you!" He had given her one of those creepy smiles again, but she didn't mind. She wanted to take her mind off it for now. She needed to find a way to clear her mind to figure out her next move.

* * *

Naruto reluctantly opened the door to see a girl with platinum blond hair and a not so happy smile adorning her face.

"Naruto." She said with a solemn look on her face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm… fine." He hesitantly told her. She frowned, knowing it was a big lie.

"I talked to Sakura about, you know… Did you want to talk about it?"

"Ino, I don't want to talk about that right now." Naruto told her, ready to close the door on her. She held on to the side of the door, forcing him to keep it open. She knew he was going through some very confusing feelings, and she knew he needed someone. They were friends, and she more than anything wanted to be there for him as well.

"Come on. It's easier to talk about it with someone. I won't say anything, I'll just listen." She told him. He frowned, staring at said girl. He sighed, letting her in.

"I guess I was caught off guard yesterday." Naruto told her. "I just don't know what to do."

"It's kind of weird, isn't? It feels like just yesterday you've asked me to help you out with your 'problem." Ino laughed. Naruto bitterly laughed as well at the mere thought.

"I don't know. I know I already told you this before, but during that time, the last time I walked her home, I had mentioned Sasuke. I had seen her eyes. She didn't say anything; she was just gazing off into the distance. Then she tried to smile at me as if everything was okay with her. She tried to make it seem like he wasn't important to her anymore. She was definitely lying. I always know when she's lying to me." He had known otherwise. Her eyes showed longing and yearning, and that's what brought him back to reality. Her bitter frown was what made him realized how awful it was to try and get her to fall in love with him when she already made her decision a long time ago.

"Then that's when you asked me, right? During that mission we had together; you wanted me to help you find a way to forget about ever being with her." She said with a small frown. She had put up a big protest, but saw the hurt in his eyes, and she couldn't say no. She knew how much he wanted to make her happy, and she personally knew how much Sakura still wanted Sasuke even if she didn't say anything. She remembered walking into her room on nights and seeing her cry as she gazed into the only photo on her night stand. She had frowned, yet told him yes. Then, she said something as stupid as 'out of sight out of mind.' She frowned.

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" She asked. He stared at her. "I'm the one who told you-" He shook his head.

"No it isn't Ino. You didn't know something like this would happen. I still think it was for the better though even if-" He told her pausing. She stared up at him, unsure what he was thinking of. _You don't believe her, do you? Or is it that you really moved on? _

"I can only imagine how you must feel right now Naruto, but I kind of know where you're coming from. Is it because of all the trouble we went through? Is that part of the reason why it must have been hard for you to hear her say that to you yesterday? Am I right?" She asked. He stared at her with a gentle smile as he nodded. She was about to cry at his grave face, wanting to just hug him right there. She felt a tear roll down and couldn't stop moving towards him. She embraced him for everything he's gone through, for every confusing matter he's had to face, for it being just what he needed. He felt safe knowing that she was there… knowing that she was always there no matter what happened; her arms were the safe haven where he can just stay and where nothing else mattered. The place where he could get through his problems and no one would judge.

_Maybe that's what Sakura-chan needs. Maybe that's what she's needed all this time._

"Thanks Ino."

"Anytime."

* * *

[A/N]: Just yesterday, I had an epiphany about this story. I've always been emotionally attached to this story, and well, yeah. I hope what I wrote makes sense and my emotions didn't interfere with the overall grammar at all and it's not that horrible. If anyone was expecting Naruto to automatically fall in love with her after he had admitted he liked Ino beforehand, sorry, just no… I can't stand stuff like that, so there's no way I'd let that happen in my story. Besides, I feel as their emotions, feelings, and problems haven't been resolved… far from it actually, so I just couldn't accept that. Sorry. :( By the way, I plan to actually add titles to the chapter (why do I always do that in the middle of my stories?), so tell me what you think of that.

_**Important Notice:**__** Okay everyone, so I promise I'll be updating sometime during this week or the next. The only problem is that I personally made an oath that I will post up the chapter when I'm finished with most of my homework (I have so much, it's not even funny). I know, I know, that sucks really bad, but it's the only way I'll be able to finish my homework for school during this break (otherwise I'll just slack off and get nothing done, and that can't happen). Hopefully everyone understands! **_

Anyways, now that that's over with… Next chapter: Sakura and Sai pick out a pet; Sakura heads back to work, while Naruto talks to Sakura, haha. Stay tuned and please take the time to review-I'm a bit hesitant to say to be truthful, but honesty is good...

Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays! :D


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**[A/N]: **Alright everyone, this story has the most chapters I've done, so yay! It's time for celebration (other than celebrating the New Year, heh). Concerning the reviews, there are a few who don't really understand Sai's and Sakura's relationship, and that's my fault since I made it as if they were going to be something more than friends… concerning, that, I' m sorry, I'll try to make things for what they are, since there will be no relationship between them or any of the sorts, alright? Anyways, yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto of the sort.

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Chapter Thirteen: Back Again **

Her eyes seemed brighter, and the tears were washed away by long baths. At least on the outside… She hadn't wanted to talk to anyone, rather deciding taking long hot baths would ease away her pain. The way her hair stuck to her cheeks or the way the hot water soothed her stiff muscles made her forget all about her worries in that one hour spent to herself. She'd found ways to ease her ache, but they were only temporary unfortunately. She'd soon realize that her fingers would get prune-like, having to get out, or realized that the tub of ice cream was finally gone-and she had to go buy some more.

Sakura smiled realizing today she'd get a pet. She hadn't realized how excited she was until Sai had reminded her, that yes, they'd be walking over to look for a furry, cuddly new friend. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that it brought back so many memories. She was never able to get a pet when she lived with her parents, for her dad always had allergies-especially to cats and dogs. She'd remember always tugging at her mother's flower pattern dress with the repetitive notion that she wanted a cat or puppy of her very own with her mother explaining why she can't.

Although she completely forgot the thought of even owning a pet when she became a ninja. She was far too busy-chasing after Sasuke more like-and it had never crossed her mind anymore.

"Sai-there it is!" She exclaimed as she pointed towards the pet store. She walked inside, her eyes exploring every little animal that was there- from the cute hamsters to the slow tortoise, to the mocking parrot.

As she looked around, she couldn't help but notice the huge snake in the middle of the room for everyone to see. She walked over, eyeing it. She bitterly smiled. It was just sleeping, as the bright light hit its rough yet captivating scales. She touched the glass, staring at the cold-blooded creature.

"Ah, I see you're a snake person, eh? A lot of the little kids think it's really cool. They always like looking at it. Sometimes they come in just to look at it. It's kind of like the main attraction." She heard a voice say next to her. She turned around, her green orbs asking who he was. "Sorry if I scared you there little lady. I'm the owner. You looked like you might need some help." He explained. The girl smiled in politeness.

"No, it's alright. I don't need any help, thank you! Actually, snakes kind of freak me out." She said.

"Alright, but if you want something, just tell me and I'll ring it up for ya!" He told her as he made his way to help other shoppers. She gently smiled, looking at the snake open its eyes at the beating of the glass. She looked down and saw three little kids looking at the reptile, their faces on the warm glass.

"It's so cool!"

"I want one!" She heard them say, and smiled at the little children who were being fooled by the coolness of the snake. She had known better. Some were harmless, but most can stick venom if you're not careful, leaving you poisoned, paralyzed, and dead.

She quickly eyed the hamster, guinea pigs, and mouse section, watching their daily activities of eating, drinking, and running on their wheel.

"They're adorable!" Sakura said as she continued to watch them. She quickly eyed something far away. She looked over at Sai who was observing the Parrot as it copied his words. She giggled, and then smirked when an idea crossed her mind.

Sai looked over to see that Sakura had a cardboard box with holes on it. She had been talking to the cashier who was telling her everything the certain something needed and its preferred food source along with their daily activities and what to get it. When she thanked the man, he noticed she was going to walk over to him, until she glanced over in the other direction. She had a small smile on her face, but her eyes said otherwise.

_I'm pretty sure I've seen that expression before… somewhere. _

He turned and looked towards where she was looking, and his eyes widened at the frog in a glass container that caught her eye. He frowned, unsure what, but knowing he was feeling something of pity for the girl.

It had taken her a while, but after watching the frog look at her, she had finally kneeled down and touched the glass. It had jumped into the water it was in, making her giggle. He'd noticed it was hidden from most eyes, it having the smallest spot. Not many people took notice of it in that lonely spot. He tilted his head, unsure of what she was doing.

She'd usually think frogs were too slimy for her, but there she was, eyeing it with a small smile adorning her face.

He walked over towards her with a smile plastered on his face.

"What type of pet did you get?" Sai asked. Sakura's eyes widened, completely taken back at the voice that got her out of her train of thoughts. She sheepishly laughed.

"I… I couldn't decide, but I thought you might like this." She inwardly smirked, handing the box towards him. "I think you need it most." She told him. He titled his head in confusion, about to open it. "Wait! It's best if you open it at your house, alright? It's a surprise, so no peeking!" She said.

"Wasn't this trip for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but oh well. Anyways, we can just look somewhere else." She told him.

* * *

Her eyes gleamed at the sight before her. There it was, the pound. She smiled, making her way inside.

"Sakura?" A man asked with red triangular marks on his tanned skin. He continued to groom a rather large dog. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Kiba. Oh, that's right; you help your sister here, don't you?" She said. He nodded with a grin as he padded the dog. "Anyways, I was thinking of getting a pet! Do you think you can help me out?" She asked. He gave a big toothy grin as he ushered her inside towards the cages.

"So you're thinking of getting a pup, eh? I'm guessing a small one?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I always wanted one; I just never found the time to actually get one." He nodded, motioning her to look at each pup.

"You can see any you like then." Kiba told her. She nodded, bending down and looking for a cute puppy. She smiled in glee, opening the cage to reveal coffee, soft fur and perked ears. She squealed at the cuteness, gently petting it. His coat held a milk-cream like texture to it with a spot that held a mocha-brownish tinge to him. His tongue met Sakura's cheek, making her giggle.

"It's so cute!" She told them. They smiled.

She was sold when the little pup shot her a glance with its beady brown eyes.

"Aren't you just a cute little pup? I'll take him!"

* * *

Sakura frowned, realizing that the time did fly. She realized that she was back at work, and that month flew by as quickly as it came.

_What had I accomplished?_ She couldn't help but wonder. She smiled, knowing no matter what happened, she couldn't turn away from her friends. She was planning to ask Tsunade-sama for regular hours with a regular schedule-for a doctor anyways. She had realized that if she wasn't there, that little pup she got would demolish her living room. She smiled at the thought, realizing how he needed to learn how to be more… proper. She giggled, knowing his personality was wild and loved to play with her. She had grown fond of Little Pup. He was everything she ever dreamed of when she was little: he was loyal, happy all the time, always wanted to be with her, followed her everywhere around her apartment, and always got her to smile whenever she was feeling down with his little antics of trying to catch his tail or doing silly things. She was happy to know that he needed her.

_Wow, Sai was right._ She thought in surprise. She had been feeling way better than she was earlier. She'd never felt this happy… _Only when I was with him._

She sighed, making her way to the front desk to clock out. She yawned with exhaustion. She decided to sit down for a while, waiting…

She waited double the time she usually did.

_What am I doing? _She clenched her fist in anger with herself. What was she doing? Why would she wait, when she knew what to expect: nothing. She sighed, getting up.

"Bye Rico-chan." She waved to the nurse at the front desk. The blonde haired women smiled, waving at said girl.

"Bye, it's great to have you back Sakura-san!" She said. Sakura smiled, happy to know she was needed somewhere. She turned on her heel, walking out. She quickened her pace, making her way, when she halted in her tracks at the sight before her. Her eyes widened, inaudible shakes of her hand were present, yet she didn't notice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not wanting to look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'm sorry I'm the one who made you cry." Sakura frowned in frustration, her anger beginning to settle in. For making her cry? Not for rejecting her? Not for breaking her heart, when… Her fist clenched in anger.

"I'm not sure if you know what you were saying. I don't think you realize…For the first time, it felt as if I didn't know you." He told her. "Right now Sakura-chan, I think I'm just supposed to be there for you, I want to be there for you." _He didn't know me? He's trying to tell me what I need?_ Her anger rose.

"Why don't you just save it? If you can't accept my feelings-" Her anger boiled up to the pit of her stomach even more, unable to control it. She wanted to slap him (it turning into a punch when her fist meets his cheek). She was able to hear a voice in her head saying, _don't screw this up. _She calmed down, bringing her hand down.

"Just please, don't tell me what I need." She said with so much venom that it could sting Naruto's ears. "Besides, that's not the only reason why. It's Ino, isn't it?" She asked. Naruto sighed. "Did you ever tell her?"

"I'll be honest. I didn't." He realized he'd break his promise for the first time. He never thought that would happen, but with the circumstances of that night, he wasn't sure if he could even speak afterwards, let alone tell Ino that he loved her, especially when he couldn't think straight that night. Damn, just thinking about, it felt like he was on a high, not even knowing which way was his house as he had aimlessly walked around the village. Right now he still wasn't sure of anything anymore. He wasn't sure what to think, what to do. "I don't know what to do Sakura-chan, but I don't want that to be the reason we stop being friends." She looked down to her feet while continuing to walk.

"Sakura-chan. All I know is that when I talked to Ino, she was there for me. I felt safe and I felt that everything was going to be okay." She scoffed, not wanting to hear what_ Ino_ did for him. "I just thought that you might need that too. I know I was always there for you before, so I still want to. I don't know if you want me to be there for you right now… at this time, but here I am. I'm not leaving you, alright?" She stopped in her tracks, making Naruto bite his lip, unsure of what else to say (he wasn't sure if what he wanted to say came out right. He was never good at telling his feelings). She didn't look at him. She didn't want to, not when he made her smile… genuinely smile. She couldn't help it at his words. The idiot _still_ found a way to make her smile even after what happened. He still made her feel better even when he was the sole cause of it.

_I don't know how you're able to do that to me Naruto._

"I was wrong before. I shouldn't have stopped; because that was the only time we had to spend time together. It was the only time I could talk to you, and you could talk to me. It was the only time I could be there for you. It's just…when I mentioned Sasuke, and I saw that look in your eyes you gave me before. Whenever you thought of Sasuke… you had given that same look before. It kind of took me by surprise, and I panicked when you still loved him in that way. I got a reality check." _I wanted to not love you anymore… at least not the way I did back then. I wanted to let go of you so you can be free and be happy… Like I thought you would. It would just hurt more seeing you when I couldn't…_ "I shouldn't have ran away from you. I should have helped you through it, since I'm your friend." He told her. She turned to him, about ready to cry.

"Sakura-chan I-"

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" She asked. "Naruto, you idiot. I was sad about _us_... team seven. He was apart of team seven, and I missed us all together." She felt tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so scared of losing you… and Sasuke too. The last time we met up with Sasuke, when you fought him… When I came in to that battle and saw both of you nearly dead… and drenched in blood. I couldn't handle it. I was so scared I'd lose you for good. Both of you didn't move, I felt my heart stop. And now it felt like you were completely out of my life when you left me. We hadn't talked what so ever, we hadn't-I missed you. I missed you so much, you don't even know." She wrapped herself with her arms, shaking at the very thought of the battle that had went on between Sasuke and Naruto- the battle that almost cost both their lives. He was still out there somewhere, and she just wanted them back together again, how it used to be. She wanted them to smile together. Yes, Sasuke would always be apart of her, and she'd still be thinking about him-the Sasuke she once knew and thought she loved when they were genin. Being out of the hospital room, not focused on other people made her realize just how things have gotten to where they were.

"I'm not going anywhere Sakura-chan. I promise." He should have understood before. He should have realized-should have known better. She had been going through the same thing he was. They stood by each other's side, silently comforting one another. It was enough for Sakura to know he was there.

* * *

They both laughed. Sakura had wiped her tears afterwards and genuinely smiled at him as they continued their way to her doorstep.

"Hey, I want to show you something." She told him. She unlocked the door and heard audible barks-she smiled, realizing he could sense when she was at the stairs. His eyebrow rose at the sight before him. There in front of him, was a cute puppy. He smiled at the sight, kneeling down to pet the little one, when it growled and nearly bit off his finger.

"What the hell?" He shouted aloud. Sakura giggled, picking up the little one and holding it to her.

"He doesn't like it much when new people get near me. Don't worry boy, he's a friend." She told him as she pet him. The pup smiled, licking Naruto's palm. He smiled as well, giving the pup a pat on the head.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"I decided to call him Little Pup." Sakura told him. Yes, a bit generic, but it was cute to her. When she couldn't decide on a name, Sai had wondered what the big deal was, but then mentioned that she had called it a little pup. She smiled, rather liking the idea.

"It's cute, but what made you decide to get a puppy?" He asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Funny thing about that. Sai actually suggested it." She told him. Naruto's eyebrow rose.

"Sai? Sai, of all people?" He asked, making Sakura laugh as well.

"Yup, I was surprised too. He's actually getting better at talking with other people… well, it's a process, but I think talking with me more has really opened him up." She told him. He nodded. She giggled, making him raise an eyebrow.

"I even got him a pet ferret." She told him. His eyes bulged in horror.

"Those little pieces of crap?" He asked, making Sakura glare at him ready to slug him in the head. Instead, she held back, crossing her arms.

"I think they're cute."

"Pst. Yeah right. I still remember when we had to grab one of those things on a mission with Shikamaru. It fucked up my face bad, almost as bad as that stupid cat that we had to chase after." He said with a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms in annoyance. She smiled at the childish man in front of her. He was still the same ol' Naruto with her. She was happy for that, wanting, _needing_ things to go back to the way they were.

"You were never good with cats, were you?" She said with a small smile. He nodded as he rolled around her carpet with the dog who was trying to make his headband a chew toy. She sat on her couch, the scene displayed on her floor much more entertaining than anything on TV.

"Hehe, nope. I hate them actually, always trying to scratch up my beautiful face!" Naruto laughed as he continued to play with Little Pup. He screeched out when it jumped on his face, tearing the headband off. "What the hell? What kind of dog is that? Did you _see_ that? It nearly devoured my face!" He complained. He tried his best to look up to his forehead to no avail, when he felt around his head. "Damn it! It just ate my headband too!" He shouted in anger.

"You're over exaggerating. He's just wants something to play with. Easy now, don't try and hurt him! Naruto!" She called, holding him back. She held them there, glad he was too busy eyeing the dog to feel her heart beat. She embraced him tighter, bringing her head to the crook of his neck. She could smell his tangy smell of ramen and sweat and just…_him_. Naruto stopped struggling at the feel of someone's hot breath on his neck. He looked back with widened eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just… glad you're back again."

His only response was a huge grin.

* * *

[A/N]: A little more revealed on this stuff- symbolism and fluffiness (literally) galore! The next chapter won't be here for a while. I want to edit a lot of the stuff before to make things clearer since some are interpreting things way differently. Plus school is starting up, so I most likely won't have anytime to write anymore. :( Eh, hope you liked this chapter.

Next Chapter: Sai talks to Sakura about his 'gift', while things are finally getting back to normal… or so it seems. Heh.

See you all next time and in the mean time, please review! :D Happy New Years! xD


End file.
